


Eternal Promise

by Gwendal_Wincott



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Harry Potter, Possessive Tom Riddle, Romantic Fluff, Time Travel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 42,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwendal_Wincott/pseuds/Gwendal_Wincott
Summary: Sirius's death is what literally broke the camel's back.Harry completely loses it and demands Dumbledore to send him back in time so he can stop Riddle and save his Godfather, his parents, Cedric and countless others from being murdered.





	1. Chapter 1

The delicate silver instruments laid across the headmaster’s office and Harry couldn’t find it in himself to care.

 

Sirius was dead.

 

He had lost Sirius.

 

Sirius had been murdered by that bitch.

 

He wanted to hurt Dumbledore. He wanted to hurt Snape. He wanted to hurt Umbridge. He wanted to strangle Kreacher to death.

 

He wanted Voldemort gone.

 

He just wanted his mother, father and Sirius back. He had Remus but he wanted them back.

 

He just wanted them back.

 

He’d had it. He was done now.

 

He had Ron and Hermione. He had Neville and Luna. Sweet, compassionate, kind Luna, who was like a sister he never had.

 

He will cherish their memories.

 

But he wanted his parents to live. And he will have them back. They will come back. No. He will make it so they will never die. Maybe he can meet them in the future. Even if they will not remember him, he’ll still be happy.

 

He will go back in time and stop Riddle from opening that blasted Chamber. He’ll put the guy in Azkaban. He’ll follow that cretin and he’ll put his rotten ass in prison.  

 

He just wanted his godfather, father and mother back. He doesn't even care that there is a chance he’ll be stuck there.

 

It doesn’t mean anything.

A small price to have Sirius and his parents back.

 

Have Neville grow up with his parents.

 

Cedric live a good, long life with his parents.

 

He and Cho had become good friends in the past year. They’d talked about Cedric a lot. He was glad she was feeling better. She’d been angry with herself for Marietta’s behavior too. 

 

Whatever he had felt for Cho during that blasted Triwizard tournament had vanished once Cedric had died. He didn’t care for anyone romantically. He never had. He just liked Cho. Maybe all he wanted was to be her friend.

He knew what romantic love was. It must be something like Sirius and Remus had. What Ron and Hermione will have. They will be together. He knew that.

What his mother and father had.

And he can acknowledge to himself what Snape had felt for his mother was love. Doesn’t justify he made his life a living hell. But he had cared for his mother a lot.

 

But he didn’t feel like that for anyone. Not at all. He just loved his family and friends.

 

Countless of innocents will be spared when he will succeed.

He’d heard Ron’s mother’s brothers had died too during the war.

 

Dumbledore could not stop the tears falling from his eyes. He was at fault. He had done this.

He had killed Sirius.

Kreacher could not let go of his hatred. He had imprisoned an innocent man in the house he hated.

 

Was he also at fault for seeing evil in young Tom Riddle? He had been a kid. A child could not have been evil even if he was born out of a union of Amortentia. He was a kid, living in that dreadful orphanage in war time.

 

He had judged a child.

 

No. He will help Harry. If Harry wants to go back then he will send him back.

* * *

 

 

_Harry looked at Fawkes and caressed her head. The beautiful bird leaned into his touch even though he had destroyed his master’s office._

_“Fawkes can remember me. He must be with you in that time too.”_

_Albus nodded, “yes. He was. But he will not be the same…”_

 

_Harry sneered as tears rolled down his cheeks. Sirius was gone. He wanted him back. He would’ve walked right into that bloody veil if it meant Sirius could come back. He had wanted to die when Voldemort had possessed him. Because he just wanted to see Sirius again._

 

_Sirius and Remus…oh god._

_He knew they were together. Remus must be devastated. He has lost the man he loves again. And he would be inflicting even more misery on the man by leaving him. But he has to do it._

 

_He was done. He will stop that power hungry lunatic._

 

_He didn’t give two shits about that prophecy. And maybe Riddle was not that much of a genius if he had made horcruxes._

 

_Immortality._

 

_He’ll show that little shit immortality. He will spend his miserable life in Azkaban._

 

_“Phoenixes are eternal professor.” Harry knew he sounded cold and bitter and he didn’t care._

 

_He had made Dumbledore tell him everything about Riddle when he was young. About his mother. His father. How he was at school._

 

_He remembers his interactions with the diary horcrux clearly. The devastatingly handsome Tom Riddle twirling his wand between his long elegant fingers._

_“I can be very…persuasive…”_

_I’ll show him persuasion. The little shit turned into a serpentine freak and made everyone’s lives a hell. Who gave him that right? He had everything going on for him but he ignored it all for immortality._

_“I will vanquish the dark lord. I will not let you kill anyone, Dear Tom. Neither your father, neither Myrtle. Your sweet basilisk will remain in slumber. Your mother was not a bad person. I feel sorry for her. For you.  But what she did was inexcusable. Your father was practically raped by your mother. Her abuse does not give her the right to do that. Using Amortentia on your father.…Damn it."_

 

_Dumbledore couldn’t believe what he was hearing._

 

_No. He knew what he was hearing and maybe that’s why Neville and Harry were supposed to vanquish the dark lord._

 

_Harry really was kind. So was Neville._

 

_Maybe he wouldn’t even have to kill Tom Marvolo Riddle. He could easily stop him by other means._

 

_Maybe if he can stop him at school only, nothing bad will happen._

* * *

 

 

_Dumbledore told him in detail about his suspicions about the horcruxes which had made him destroy even more of the man's office._

 

_“You are telling me I have a piece of his soul in me? Is that why Sirius died? Damn you, Dumbledore. You could have saved him. Snape was torturing me during those occlumency lessons.” He threw another object on the floor in anger.  
_

 

_Phineas Nigellus Black had shouted at Dumbledore at that. Even Dippet, who he remembered seeing in Riddle’s diary had been disappointed in Dumbledore._

 

_Then that stuff about Snape and his mother…_

 

_“So. Father was a bully. Did he deserve to die for it? Did Sirius deserve to die for it? Did I deserve to be hated since the moment I stepped in this school? Because he loved mother he was willing to save us. Otherwise he wouldn’t have cared? Right? Some other kid could’ve died. No loss for Snape. Neville could’ve died and Snape wouldn’t have given a fuck. ”_

 

_“I am also having doubts about Riddle being the most brilliant student Hogwarts ever saw. If he was dumb enough to slaughter his own soul, he couldn’t have been that bright.”_

 

_“I asked Sirius, you know about what I saw in Snape’s memories. He wasn’t happy about what they’d done. I was angry at my father, Sirius and Remus. Did that mean they deserved to die for it?”_

 

_Dumbledore sat down and closed his eyes. All the portraits were looking at Harry with sadness in their eyes._

 

_They’d all shouted at Dumbledore at some point. Phineas Nigellus was straight up crying and making threats about killing that whore of a woman, Bellatrix himself._

 

_Harry viciously reminded him about Narcissa and Kreacher too. The ex-headmaster then started making threats about hanging up Kreacher on that bloody wall._

 

_He was already babbling about letting the Black vaults go to Ignatius Prewitt’s descendants and Remus Lupin. Ignatius had been married to Lucretia Black after all. He did not want anything of Blacks going to Malfoys. His mother had been accomplice in Sirius’s murder. Lupin was Sirius’s lover. Those two deserved to have everything. Now only if he could convince the goblins of that. Maybe he can give them some treasures. They were greedy like that.  
_

 

* * *

 

 

_Harry didn’t care anymore. He will have his revenge before going.  Dumbledore will not stop him. He can’t. He had discovered a deadly curse in that wretched house when he was there during the holidays. He had told no one._

 

_He intended for Kreacher to give it to that monstrous woman. Both she and Malfoy’s mother will die. They were happy that Sirius was dead. Now, it was their turn. He will hear the news and smile then go back._

 

_Dumbledore will never know._

 

_He told Dumbledore he was going to Grimmauld’s place through floo. As he thought, Albus didn’t stop him. He had no right to say anything to him anymore._

 

_He found Kreacher and imperioed him._

 

_Tears were rolling down his face as he did that._

 

_“No. No. I refuse to feel bad. He is a monster. He, that bitch and Narcissa are the reason Sirius is dead.”  
_

 

_He wanted to laugh. Voldemort, the bloody snake man knew him too well. Of course he did. The serpent’s mutilated soul was in him._

 

_He knew Sirius was the only one he will willingly lay down his life for without question._

 

_He loved his friends and Remus. He loved Hedwig, Buckbeak and Dobby._

 

_But Sirius…he was right there after his mother and father. No. that wasn’t true._

 

_Sirius was right there with his mother and father. Sirius had given him a family. Sirius and Remus had been his family._

 

_He will never forgive them. They had again taken his family from him. Again. This time he will have his revenge._

 

_This time the world will know Harry Potter was dangerous. Even more so than Tom Marvolo Riddle could ever hope to be._

 

_He asked Dobby to give the books to Kreacher. Dobby was happy to do it. He even hugged him when he told him what he was doing. Elves were not affected by that dark curse._

 

_Humans…they would be dead within minutes._

 

_It was said the curse was even more terrible then the cruciatus curse. He also thanked Barty Crouch Jr for teaching them unforgivables._

 

_Stupid idiot would’ve never thought it would be useful for the boy who lived._

 

_“Neville, my friend, I took revenge for your mother and father too.”_

 

_“Master Harry is brave. Master Harry is a good wizard. He can never be evil.”_

 

_Harry smiled tiredly at Dobby as more tears leaked from his eyes. He really cared for Dobby. After all he had tried to save him even though his methods were downright weird. He asked Dobby to disillusion himself and stay with Kreacher. Elves magic was unique. Wizards, especially can never understand them._

 

_Kreacher popped up in front of Narcissa and Bellatrix who were cackling that their horrendous cousin was dead. About how the whole fortune can now go to Draco._

 

_Dobby wanted to hurt them. They had killed a good wizard. They had made kind Harry Potter sad again. They were both horrible. Hags._

 

_The women took the books from Kreacher without hesitation. Kreacher told them they were Regulus’s and he would be happy if they had it._

 

_Kreacher went away with a pop but Dobby stayed._

 

_Within seconds their hands shriveled and they started screaming. In next few minutes they were nothing but pile of ashes._

 

_Dobby smiled and went back._

 

_Harry asked politely for Dobby to show him his memory. Harry smiled viciously as he saw both the women disintegrating._

 

_Good._

 

_“You took the only family I had left. You deserved to die. Both of you.”_

 

_He looked at Kreacher who was looking lost._

 

_“Go to hell, you monster.”  
_

 

_He went to Sirius’s mother’s room to go and see Buckbeak. The hippogriff was looking upset and Harry without any sense of self-preservation went and hugged him._

 

_Buckbeak stiffened but didn’t do anything. Harry buried his head in Buckbeak’s neck and cried to his heart’s content. Buckbeak recognized Harry and let the young man cry. He enveloped the nice human in his wings. The young human child was just like the long black haired  man and his wolf mate. Yeah, he liked the three of them very much. He missed them when they weren't with him.  
_

_When Harry let go, Buckbeak started nuzzling his cheek. Harry knew Buckbeak was aware that something was very wrong. He continued to cry and again put his arms around Buckbeak. The only one apart from him and Remus who would miss Sirius._

 

_They loved Sirius._

 

_After hours he let go and kissed Buckbeak’s head. The beautiful hippogriff looked at him with sadness in his sharp eyes._

_“It’ll be alright, my friend. It’ll be fine.”_

 

_Buckbeak looked at him for a minute then looked at his wing. Harry didn’t understand but the hippogriff kept shoving his wing at him. Harry still didn’t understand and Buckbeak shook his head. He plucked a feather from his wing and gave it to him._

_Harry again started crying and didn’t stop. After hours he calmed down and kissed hippogriff’s head again. He will cherish this feather forever._

 

_He summoned Dobby and asked him to make it so no one would recognize Buckbeak if they saw him. He told Dobby to take Buckbeak to Hagrid after a week. He knew Hagrid would keep him safe and happy. For now he told him to take him to Chamber of Secrets in Hogwarts. He showed the chamber to Dobby in the penseive and was mildly surprised when it actually worked._

_He thought of Hagrid and smiled a little. Yes, Hagrid would be fine too. He will continue his education. He will never be expelled. He’ll befriend him and will not let Hagrid feel as if he is alone. Hagrid is his friend._

 

_“Buckbeak is safe master Harry. Dobby will take care of Sirius Black’s and master’s Harry’s friend.”_

 

_Harry smiled tiredly and thanked Dobby._

 

_“It’ll be alright, Buckbeak. You, Sirius, Remus…my parents. Everyone will be alright.”_

 

_He felt his heart clench for leaving Remus like this but he knew Remus will try to stop him._

 

_He can’t stop now._

 

_He will make everything right._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Tom/Harry fic. 
> 
> Some things about the story : 
> 
> Dumbledore tells Harry everything hours after Sirius has died. About Tom Marvolo Riddle, his and Grindelwald's relationship, horcruxes, Snape and Lily. Everything. 
> 
> Except the information about the deathly hallows. He doesn't want Harry in danger since Grindelwald is obsessed with them.


	2. Chapter 2

 

_Harry went back to the office with a heavy heart. Buckbeak and Remus…_

 

_The portraits told him that Albus had gone to sleep. That he could rest in the office if he didn’t want to go back._

 

_Harry shook his head and went to the prefect’s bathroom. It reminded him of Cedric. Yes. Cedric would be alright too. Cedric was one of the kindest people he’d ever met._

 

_That wretched coward had killed him._

 

_Just like he had betrayed his parents._

 

_Damn them all._

 

_He took a bath and asked Dobby to bring him his trunk and Hedwig. Everything he owned was in it. Dobby nodded and went away with a pop.  
_

 

_He caressed Hedwig’s head who realized her beloved master was distressed._

_“We are going far away, dear. Will you come with me?”_

_Hedwig hooted softly and nodded._

 

_Dobby started crying and Harry consoled him the best he could._

  _I have to do this my friend. You must stay here. If everything goes well, you’ll be free too Dobby. You will never be treated like vermin.”_

 

 

_He stayed in the room of requirement for that day and kept on crying while looking at the two way mirror._

 

 

_Next day Dumbledore told him Narcissa and Bellatrix were dead. Snape had told him that. Draco had kept on crying for his mother who was nothing but ash._

 

_Snape had seen there were traces of their presence on the books. He hadn’t touched them but he had sensed a very powerful and evil curse on them._

_It was obvious what had happened._

_No one cared for Bellatrix._

 

_Dumbledore didn’t try to use leglimency on the young boy in front of him. He didn’t even want to. In fact he didn’t even care if they were dead._

 

_If this gave Harry a little peace. So be it._

 

_Harry smirked viciously as he heard Dumbledore._

 

_“Malfoy is distraught. Yeah, well, I was sad for my whole life. They took one being who mattered to me more than my own life, who loved me unconditionally. Well, life’s cruel.”_

 

_Phineas Nigellus had actually applauded him. No one cared at this point what Dumbledore thought._

 

_“They killed Sirius. They killed the last true heir of Blacks. They killed an innocent man. A brave man. Whose only fault was not being rotten like the rest of his family. They deserved to die for it.” Other portraits agreed with the Black descendant._

 

_Dumbledore didn’t care either. Snape was sad because Narcissa was a friend to him. She was dead too…but Harry was right. If the boy had been Neville, Severus wouldn’t have cared. He remembered some things Harry had said when he had destroyed his office and flinched._

 

_"You will send me back Dumbledore. Maybe this way your precious Snape will never become a death eater. He will never call my mother that word. Maybe they will remain friends. He did save me in my first year and I am thankful for that. This is how I am repaying him too. Since you care more about him than Sirius.”_

 

_“No. No. Harry. That’s not true...” Albus tried to say something but Harry held up his hand._

 

_“You will do it, Albus. I feel sorry for you. I feel sorry for your sister. But I also feel sorry for myself. For Sirius. For my parents. And I will save them.”_

 

_“You could have been humane enough to realise a child was not an evil spawn. Tom Riddle was not Grindelwald then. Maybe you also pushed Riddle into becoming what he was. Muggles can be vicious. You realise that better than anyone. Do they deserve to die? Hell no. Anyone can be evil. Anyone. You have to choose your way yourself. The road you want to walk on. Doesn’t matter whether you are a non-magic folk or wizard kind."  
_

_Dumbledore closed his eyes again. The child was right. Harry was right. He had judged a child all those years ago.  
_

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dumbledore did the spell to send Harry back.

There was a very minute chance the silver instrument would bring him back.

 

Harry didn’t even care.

 

“Does it look I give a shit, Albus?”

 

“I am sorry, Harry. I am so sorry.”

 

Harry could see Dumbledore was not a bad person but his methods were horrible. They were the reason Sirius was dead. And maybe he was also supposed to die because of that bloody horcrux. Yeah. Right. Everything for the greater good.

 

God. He might just slap Tom Riddle the moment he sees him.

 

“I am sorry too professor that the only person who cared for me is dead. That even if I changed the future I will always feel that agony in me. The loss will remain with me.”

Dumbledore closed his eyes at that.

 

“I wish you luck, Harry. I’ll try to help you. Fawkes will tell me everything I need to know. I am so sorry. I am very sorry. I was wrong. I am so sorry.”

 

Harry nodded and with Hedwig and his shrunken trunk touched the time turner. He knew what he had to do.

 

Go to Gringotts first and his inheritance test will tell them everything.

 

He was from the future.

 

Goblins didn’t really care about anybody. They just cared about their stupid gold.

 

With a bright flash of light Harry vanished.

 

 

Fawkes looked mournfully at the place where Harry had vanished. He kept on flying in the area and Dumbledore literally felt like dying when Fawkes started crying.

 

Fawkes had always liked Harry. No. Fawkes recognized Harry as the kind young man he is. Fawkes loved Harry.

 

His phoenix looked at him and he could see the frustration in the bird’s eyes. Then with a burst of light he vanished.

 

Dumbledore didn’t know how long he cried for.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Two days later Minerva and Severus came to him and told him Harry was nowhere to be found. There was also a letter sitting on the headmaster’s desk from Remus asking to meet Harry. He was worried for Harry and knew Harry would not be able to cope with Sirius’s death.

Severus and Minerva realized something was terribly wrong. They hadn’t entered the headmaster’s office in a while. His office was in shambles. As if a battle had taken place there.

 

“Harry has gone away. He will do what is right.”

 

Dumbledore did not elaborate and Severus and Minerva paled when they understood what exactly the headmaster was insinuating.

 

The portraits of Phineas Nigellus and Dippet snorted as they heard that.

 

“You mean he has had enough of his loved ones dying and has gone to solve the problem at source.”

 

Minerva fainted as she heard the ex Black headmaster and Severus started shouting at Albus.

 

Albus knew Fawkes will come back whenever he wished.

 

He didn’t think anything could top Ariana’s death.

 

He was wrong.

 

Flitwick and Sprout had also come to talk to him and were shocked to see Minerva on floor and Severus shouting at Albus. Filius quickly woke up the transfiguration head who once awake remembered why she had fainted and started shouting too.

“I told you it was wrong to place so much on a child. He is a child. Not a soldier. Now, he will die by You Know Who's hand. Of course, he is devastated. His only family has also been murdered…”

 

“It’s enough. Stop….please...”

 

Dumbledore summoned his pensieve and drew a very long thread from his head and deposited it in the basin.

 

He motioned for the four of them to go in.

 

None of them said a single word as they came back. Flitwick and Minerva glared at Dumbledore but didn’t say anything. Sprout as soon as she was able to stand properly started crying. That snapped McGonagall out of her state. She closed her eyes as she gathered Pomona in her arms.

 

Snape just clenched his hands. He knew what the brat…no, what Harry had said was true. Every word.

 

“Someone needs to tell, Lupin,” Flitwick said from beside Severus. He looked up at the man and got a nod in return.

 

The four were still wondering how Harry had killed Narcissa and Bellatrix. They were sure even Dumbledore didn’t know.

 

Lupin came looking haggard and gaunt. It was as if one more thing would literally kill the man. He slowly looked at the office and its occupants. Professor Sprout was sobbing quietly muttering it’s cruel, he is a kid. It’s wrong. The office was in a bad state.

 

Filius slowly motioned for him  to go inside the pensieve.

 

When Lupin emerged from the pensieve all five of them flinched. His face was tear streaked and before he could say anything he fainted.

 

When Lupin woke up, this time even Dumbledore felt a little scared. Because the glint in the normally kind man’s eye was not normal. It was inhuman.

 

“My best friends are dead. Your secrets took my lover from me. Now you are telling me that all this time, my best friends’s kid was supposed to die for the greater good? Who cares if Riddle’s soul was in Harry. It never harmed him.”

 

Dumbledore didn’t say anything because there was nothing to say. What if his theory was wrong and Harry had died for good.

 

No, Lupin was right to be angry with him.

 

He wasn't a God.

 

He had no right to raise a child like a pig for slaughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry landed with a thud with Hedwig on his shoulder. He was outside Tom’s pub.

He caressed Hedwig’s head to calm her and went to Diagon Alley. He got a daily prophet on his way to Gringotts as well. He had to know he had landed in the right time.

 

March 1943.

 

“Well, looks like it worked Hedwig.”

Hedwig hooted softly and Harry smiled at her. His facial muscles hurt. He didn’t want to smile. Then he remembered their deaths and that imperiused little monster. He smiled a little.

Vengeance was sweet.

 

He went to Gringotts and he cracked a smile again when the goblin lost all colour as he read his inheritance test. When Harry read it himself, he was shocked by the amount of money he had. And he didn’t understand the last sentence on the parchment.

 

_Name: Harry James Potter_

_Father: James Potter_

_Mother: Lily Potter nee Evans_

_DOB: 31 July 1980_

 

_Time traveler._

 

_Godfather: Sirius Orion Black_

 

_Vaults_

_James Potter and Lily Potter’s vault : 600,000 Galleons. 300,000 Sickles. 200,000 Knuts._

_Sirius Black’s vault: 900,000,000 Galleons. 700,000,000 Sickles. 500,000,000 Knuts._

_Black family vault: Locked due to Time paradox_

 

_Distantly related to Peverells. Descendant of Ignotus Peverell._

_Vault value: 100,000,000 Galleons. 500,000 Sickles. 400,000 Knuts_

 

_Owner of Death’s Invisibility Cloak._

 

Harry had absolutely no idea what that was about. In the end, he didn’t care about it. It was his father’s and it was precious to him. That’s all he cared about.

 

The goblins suggested he draw money from Peverells vault, since nobody had access to it and they had a lot of gold. They were sure that the line had ended a while ago.

His other vaults could not be accessed since the three weren’t even born and might cause some confusion. Though there was always a way around such things. But since there already was a loaded vault for him, Cornak suggested he use that. No one was even alive from that line.

 

Harry nodded quickly and withdrew as much as he could. They also suggested he stay at a Peverell cottage in Godric’s Hollow. It had been empty for decades.

 

Harry smiled at that.

His mom and dad had lived there with him.

 

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

 

They offered to make it habitable for him and put the wards on it too. For a fee of 60 galleons, 40 sickles and 10 Knuts. Harry thanked Cornak and went out to eat something. They also gave him the key to his vault and a leather pouch which he only had to touch and money would be transported in it. Muggle or wizard currency.

They also suggested he learned how to Apparate. Harry thanked them again. 

 

* * *

 

 

He ate at Florean Fortescue and smiled at the place. It was untouched by war.

“Well, Grindelwald only feared Dumbledore. Makes sense he wouldn’t come here.”

 

He went to Leaky Cauldron and ate his lunch. After three hours, Cornak came and told him everything was in order. He bought groceries and some snacks for him and Hedwig then called the Knight bus to take him to his new home.

 

He smiled as he looked at the cottage. It was…beautiful.

It was two story and had three bedrooms in total. One on top floor, two on ground. The windows were open to let the sunlight in. The kitchen was clean and already stocked.

Harry didn’t know why the goblins would do that. Maybe because he was a time traveler. But something told him that death’s name had scared the creatures.

 

All bedrooms had a four poster bed and a fireplace.  The curtains were deep blue in first room, red in second and white in third. The walls were cream coloured.

It had a very pleasant feel to it. The house was nice. He liked it a lot.

 

Harry went to the room with deep blue curtains and smiled a little.  He enlarged his trunk and took out all of his clothes which he used to wear in muggle world.

He set them on fire.

 

He told Hedwig to fly wherever she wanted.

Then he went to the kitchen and made himself a chicken sandwich and drank some juice. He then warded the place himself. 

 

After an hour, he called the Knight bus and again went to Diagon Alley. He went to Madam Malkin’s and got some robes. Then he put on his Invisibility Cloak and went to muggle London. There he carefully removed the cloak and got some regular clothes too.

He came back three hours later and found Hedwig on her perch, sleeping with her head under wing.

 

He smiled tiredly at her.

“Hell of a journey, huh Hedwig.”

He dropped his bags and collapsed on the bed.

 

* * *

 

 

He woke up in the morning and took a nice long bath. He then opened his trunk and took out his Firebolt. He kissed it’s handle as again Sirius came in his mind.

 

“I am so sorry, Sirius. I am so sorry. I am sorry Remus for leaving you alone. But if I can stop Riddle…it will be fine. You’ll be happy again. All of you.”

He saw Buckbeak's feather and smiled. He carefully took it out and tied it to his broomstick.

 

The cottage was surrounded by lush green grass and lakes. It was miles away from other houses. That suited Harry just fine. He didn’t want to talk to anyone. 

 

He flew for a while and when he came back it was time for lunch. He gave Hedwig water and treats and told her to go and hunt if she wanted.

 

He took out the album which Hagrid had given him at the end of his first year.

 

Since then he had added many photographs. Most were of his, Sirius and Remus. Then him, Ron and Hermione. He also had two with Colin Creevey and Denis Creevey. The brothers were nice.

Then there were three with Luna and Neville.

 

He went to his parent’s weddings photos and smiled as he saw Sirius and Remus with his mom and dad.

“It’ll be okay. It will be okay.”

 

* * *

 

 

Next week he wrote to Armando Dippet. He had figured everything out. He was from Bulgaria and was homeschooled by his parents. They were British and had left England when he was two years old. They were killed during one of Grindelwald’s attacks.

They’d told him to go to Hogwarts if he was ever in danger. Jaime and Lilian Potter were their names. He was a half blood. 

 

Two days later a letter came back from Hogwarts.

 

Harry read the letter and smiled. He looked at Hedwig and beckoned her to come to him.

 

“Looks like we’ll be going to Hogwarts.”

 

Dippet had said he would be delighted to have him. But he would have to start next year.

 

He met the man a week later in Hogsmeade. The man expressed his grief about his loss. Harry smiled tiredly at the old man in front of him.

 

He seemed far too kind.

Riddle would’ve had no problems in fooling him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit : Tom hasn't created any horcruxes till now.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry brought some more things in the house and he contemplated a lot too. He had lots of time to spare.

 

He smiled sadly to himself as he thought that. He hadn’t really thought about this last year. Now he had time. Ample of time.

 

There was a reason he did not tell his friends anything.

 

Ron and Hermione were his friends and he loved them but Hermione and Mrs. Weasley had irritated the hell out of him last year. They thought Sirius was not okay and he shouldn’t have listened to him so much or spent time with him.

He’d felt like telling Mrs. Weasley to keep her stupid mouth shut if she couldn’t say anything good about Sirius. The way she looked down on Sirius was infuriating. Molly Weasley and Hermione had no right to judge Sirius.

Hermione didn’t even know him and had said all kinds of shit about him. She treated him like an unruly child too. She had no right to do that to him. He didn’t want to be bitter but it was the truth.

Hermione and Ron had families. Would they have liked it if he’d said their parents were shit or stupid?

 

Ron had abandoned him during the goblet fiasco and had been downright cruel to him. Wasn’t he supposed to trust him? He had forgiven them but he was angry at them too. He could be honest with himself.

 

The twins were cool. He  liked them a lot.

 

He didn’t feel anything for Percy and Ginny. They were just there and frankly they were irritating and obnoxious.

 

Bill and Charlie were amazing. Mr. Weasley was nice but he was too in the hands of his wife. It was like he had no backbone.

 

He cared for them but that doesn’t mean he will lie about their faults.

 

He had been disturbed when he had seen his father and his friends bullying Snape.

If he could see their actions were wrong, he could see his friends were wrong too.

 

Was he a saint like Malfoy said? Hell no. If he was, he would have forgiven those two monstrous women and that filthy creature.

 

He was a human who got angry at things. Was it killing him from the inside that he had murdered the two women? Yes. Did he regret it ?

 

No.

 

Yes, he regretted the fact he had killed. But he thought they deserved everything they got. He had no regrets.

 

And he understood something else too. It was stupid of him to think that the wizards who weren’t dark didn’t use unforgivables. That was very very naïve way of thinking.

 

But even if he was angry with them, it didn’t change the fact he loved his friends. Ron and Hermione were his first friends and he wished them well in their life.

 

* * *

 

 

He also learned to apparate and it was not a good experience. But he didn’t fail. He started small and during first week of June he had successfully apparated. He and Hedwig had a grand time that day. He had started practicing in mid-April and he was proud of his accomplishment. He didn’t have anyone tell him how to do it and to do it on his own with only books for guidance was a remarkable feet.

 

Once a week he used to go to Florean Fortescue to eat ice cream and have lunch at Leaky Cauldron thrice a week. He avoided muggle world since it really wasn’t safe. He had purchased a radio which had both muggle and wizard stations. That was a nice experience. He’d never really listened to songs before.

 

He spent a lot of time visiting Bulgaria to get a good feel of the place and make his story seem authentic.

 

He was excited to get his OWL results. He had  sat for the exams and the ministry had been accommodating since he was an orphan. He was able to do them at his leisure. He was actually looking forward to his results. He gave the haughty eagle owl treats and opened the parchment excitedly.

 

_Harry Potter_

 

_Ordinary Wizarding Levels Result_

 

_Transfiguration : E_

_Charms : E_

_Care of magical creatures : O_

_Defence against the dark arts : O_

_Herbology : E_

_Astronomy : E_

_Divination : D_

_Potions : E_

_History of magic : E_

 

Harry started laughing as he read the results. Of course he got dreadful in divination. Though he was surprised he got an E in History of magic. Well, good for him. He was sure he had flunked it in his time thanks to Voldemort.

He sent a copy to Armando Dippet and relaxed again.      

He knew his real task will start when he’ll go to Hogwarts.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry went through the barrier and smiled a little when he saw the familiar train.

“Well, my reason for coming here starts now.”

 

He looked around and saw students in normal clothes and school robes. It was so obvious that he was in a different time, in the past.

 

He went and found an empty compartment and made it so no one would disturb him. Triwizard tournament had at least helped him learn new spells.

 

He went to the Thestral drawn carriages and asked the Thestral to move quickly. He saw some students giving him odd looks as if he was a loon talking to invisible air. He ignored them as the kind beast nodded at him.

 

He really didn’t want to talk to anyone. He just has to go and wait in headmaster’s office. The headmaster had told him the caretaker would take him there directly. He will find Sean Figg on the entrance.

 

He’d asked Dippet that he didn’t want to attend the sorting and beginning of the year feast. The old headmaster had nodded tiredly understanding Harry’s situation. He’d said he would be sorted in his house with all the staff present after it.

 

Harry found Sean Figg, a short old man who nodded enthusiastically as he figured out he was Harry. The man took him to Dippet’s office and Harry felt amused as the man warned him to be careful of staircases, explained how they changed many times, how you had to skip a step.

 

It was nice to be in Hogwarts again. He will have to be careful to not let it show he knew everything.

 

He sat quietly in the office which was so different from Dumbledore’s. Figg called a house elf and told him to bring Harry everything. The man bid him goodbye and went on his way.

Phineas Nigellus looked at him and started laughing. Some other portraits looked at Harry and their eyes widened. Some had very dazed expressions on their faces as if they were remembering him from another time.

 

“Oh Harry, you really are great,” the ex headmaster smiled at the young man who had literally traveled through time to save his loved ones.

 

He could understand why Sirius and Lupin loved him so much. He could understand why the boy was supposed to vanquish the dark lord. Vanquish didn’t mean death. If Tom Marvolo Riddle never becomes Voldemort, the prophecy would be null and void.

Harry’s parents must be proud. He remembered James Potter, he and Sirius used to play at Grimmauld place when they were young, much to the annoyance of that mental woman Walburga and indifference of Orion Black. Little Regulus just used to look at the two with wide eyes.

 

He didn’t know Lily Potter but she must’ve been a brave woman. It was her sacrificial magic which had saved her son. Her love for her family and son.

Harry smiled sadly at Sirius’s ancestor. It was nice at least someone knew him.


	5. Chapter 5

 

After three hours, Dippet came in with Dumbledore and five others. He introduced them as Galatea Merrythought, Charlotte Abbott, Horace Slughorn, Guinevere Vector and Lancelot Krum.

 

All the teachers smiled politely at him and before he could do anything Fawkes was there. The other just shook their head as they saw the bird but their eyes widened as Fawkes came and nipped his ears affectionately.

 

He did not leave his shoulder.

 

“Well, it seems like Fawkes will not be leaving you, Harry,” Dippet said with a smile on his face.

 

Others were now trying to conceal their smiles too. Dumbledore was smiling sadly though. He hadn’t said anything and Harry had a feeling he won’t say a thing.

 

“Yeah, he won’t,” Dumbledore crossed his hands and looked at the scene expectantly.

 

Dippet put the sorting hat on him and Harry was again reminded of how he’d felt the first time he had been sorted.

 

“Well, Mr. Potter you are in the wrong time. I have already sorted you.”

 

Harry sighed as he heard the hat, “yeah. Seems like you have to do it again.”

 

The hat laughed but continued, “So, Mr. Potter you have a reason for coming here. I know the reason since I was there at the office. But I still think you’d do well in Slytherin.”

 

Harry smiled a little at that.

 

“Well, I sure as hell don’t want to be near Riddle as I try to catch him. I won’t say I am better than you at your job again. That was wrong of me.  After all, a house is a house. Weren’t the four founder’s friends in the beginning?  But it will be difficult if I am in his house.”

 

The hat chuckled again, “Harry, you will be great in any house. You aren’t as smart as Rowena but you are intelligent. You are as loyal as a human being can be. You’d do well in Hufflepuff. You and I both know Hufflepuffs are brave and loyal. Cedric was a good lad. Slytherin can help you on your way to a bright future. Slytherin does not equal to dark wizards. And you are a Gryffindor not because you are a Potter but you are brave and strong. It takes courage to do what you’ve done. Travelling through time to save your loved ones. Maybe Mr. Riddle can be redeemed if you stop him. You two share a connection no wizard has ever shared or will share.”

 

Harry chuckled at that, “well then, what’s your decision?”

 

The hat hummed then said in a clear voice, “Gryffindor.”

 

“But remember, Mr. Potter I thought Slytherin was best for you not because of Voldemort’s soul shard. You have the ability to be in any house. And as you said, a house isn’t bad. After all Godric and Salazar were very good friends at one time.”

 

Harry nodded and Dippet removed the hat from Harry’s head.

 

“Well, Harry, I’ll call the prefects and head boy and girl to introduce you so that they’ll know to help you whenever you’ll find yourself in need of it.”

 

Harry wanted to say he knew everything there was to know about Hogwarts but he didn’t think that was a good idea so he nodded.

 

The teachers smiled at him and went to sit on the chairs and couch.

 

After half an hour eighteen teenagers entered the office. Harry immediately stiffened as he saw Voldemort…no, Tom Riddle.

 

_The little shit looks like a prince. Tall, dark and handsome._

 

_The way he holds himself and walks…_

 

_As if he is above them in every sense._

 

Then he remembered the serpentine wonder from the graveyard and creepy parasite at the back of Quirrell’s head and he smiled involuntarily.

 

_How the mighty fell._

 

_The little shit deserved it._

 

The teachers noticed but didn’t say anything.  Dumbledore though smiled a little too.

 

Fawkes came back and sat on his shoulder again. The bird nuzzled his cheek and trilled in his ear and he calmed down immediately.

 

He has to control himself. He has a job to do and he cannot fail. He cannot draw attention to himself.

Contrary to popular belief he wasn’t an attention seeking brat or an unruly child.

 

The newcomers noticed him then and raised their eyebrows at the boy.

 

The headmaster had told the Head boy and girl, the prefects of that year and the previous year that a new student would be joining them this year. He’ll be a sixth year student and all of them were supposed to make sure that he was okay.

 

What really made them look at him was that Fawkes was sitting on his shoulder as if he were an old friend.

 

Fawkes never came near any student or teacher. He was Dumbledore’s and usually wasn’t even in castle. He was a free bird and went wherever he wished to go.

 

It was very strange that the bird had taken immediate liking to the newcomer. The bird was actually sleeping on the green eyed youth’s shoulder.

 

It was disconcerting.

 

Tom Riddle looked at the good looking boy in front of him and to his horror felt something for him. It was as if they were…connected somehow.

Harry Potter had been through a lot according to Dippet.

 

What he didn’t understand was why he felt something for the green eyed youth in front of him.

 

He did not feel anything for anyone. He didn’t even like anyone. He detested everyone. He could tolerate Lestrange, Avery, Nott, Black and Malfoy cause they were his minions. But otherwise he just preferred to stay alone.

To feel anything for a new comer or for anyone for that matter was just not okay.

He needed to find out why that was.

 

Dippet introduced all of them one by one and they all nodded at Harry. Tom nodded stiffly and was the first one out of the door. The others were a little surprised by Tom’s behavior. The handsome Slytherin was usually polite to everyone even if he was aloof and preferred his own company. But he was never downright rude.

 

Maybe he was having a bad day.

 

Harry didn’t know what to think about Tom’s reaction to him. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He’d kept his head down and had nodded at all of them politely. He didn’t understand why Tom would react like that to him. It wasn’t as if his snicker was aimed at Riddle.

 

_Well, I’ll have plenty of time to think about it. He is my sole focus now._

 

The Gryffindor sixth year, Ignatius Prewitt nodded at him good naturedly again and he and Kate Macmillan took him to Gryffindor common room.

 

A brunette girl was waiting for them there and smiled brilliantly as she saw them. She looked familiar. Something about her eyes and face was very familiar.

_What the hell? He’d never seen her before._

 

Before Harry could think anything else Ignatius went to her and hugged her.

 

“Hey, sorry for the wait,” Ignatius smiled sheepishly at his fiancée.

 

Lucretia Black simply shook her head, “I wasn’t waiting long. So, this is the newcomer.” She looked at Harry and smiled. “Hey.”

 

Kate nodded at the Ravenclaw, “yup.” She gestured at Harry and introduced the two.

 

“Harry, this is Lucretia Black, Ravenclaw and Ignatius’s fiancée,” she then turned to Lucretia. “And, Black this is Harry Potter. He’ll be starting his sixth year here.”

 

Lucretia smiled good naturedly at him again and offered her hand.

 

“Nice to meet you, Harry.”

 

Harry stiffened as he registered who she was exactly. Lucretia Black.

 

Sirius’s aunt.

 

Right. That’s why she was familiar. She looked like her brother, Orion Black, Sirius’s father.

 

_No, no. I cannot let my emotions show._

 

Harry smiled a little and shook her hand, “nice to meet you too.”

 

Ignatius and Lucretia bid them good bye and Kate took him into the common room. She explained everything to him then she too bid him goodbye and went to her dormitory.

 

“Well, it’s nice there are only two Gryffindor’s in my year.”

 

As he entered the familiar dorm, he was greeted by the sight of Hedwig sitting on his bed. He smiled a little as he saw her.

Hedwig flew to him and nipped his ear affectionately before flying to the Owlery. He was touched that she had waited for him.

 

He looked at his trunk beside his bed and sighed.

He fell asleep as soon as he landed on it.

 

* * *

 

 

He woke up next day to Ignatius’s kind face. He told him the timings and gave him his timetable. He also introduced him to their dorm mate Nathan Jones. The blonde shook his hand enthusiastically and told him they’d wait for him, so they could go together to breakfast. It was Sunday, so no classes were there.

Harry nodded and went to take his bath.

 

After half an hour the three went to the great hall. Nathan and Ignatius told him everything they could about the staircases and different classrooms, teachers and the forbidden forest.

 

Harry shook his head when they asked him to join them. He said he’d wanted to be alone and they understood. They gave him a kind smile and told him they will always be ready to talk whenever he wants.

 

Harry ate his breakfast quietly. He could see many people were looking at him but he didn’t really care about the stares. He had dealt with this behavior before, in his second year, fourth year and last year. This was really nothing new to him.

Bloody hell…except for his third year, in every year he had been treated like a weirdo.

He clenched his hands as the thought came. First year, a celebrity…as if he wanted his mother and father dead.  He was famous because he didn’t die.

 

Second year, he was the Heir of Slytherin. Well, he had Riddle’s soul so maybe he could’ve opened the chamber. But he wasn’t. It was Tom Riddle.

 

And apparently talking to snakes was creepy and evil according to majority.

Yeah right.

 

The boa constrictor in the zoo had been very nice.

 

His fourth year he had been treated with derision and scorn by almost everyone, even by his best friend.

 

His fifth year…he was a liar. Apparently, he had invented that Mr. Snake face was back. He was surprised actually that they didn’t say he had killed Cedric too, what with him being a mental and unstable.

 

As he thought that tears gathered in his eyes and he let them fall. He didn’t want Cedric to die. Why did Cedric die? Why had he suggested they take the cup together?

 

He felt his heart clench as he thought that. No. He hadn’t wanted Cedric to die. Cedric had been a good friend. He had just wanted Hogwarts victory. It-it wasn’t his fault…

No. No.

 

When he realized he wasn’t alone, he quickly wiped his tears and shook his head.  He wrapped some toast in a napkin, unwilling to eat there anymore and got up to leave.

 

As he was about to leave he realized someone was looking at him intensely.

 

He looked back and a shudder went through him when he realized it was Riddle.

 

Tom Riddle’s grey eyes were fixed on his cheeks which were still wet from his crying.

 

He blushed and quickly went back to his dorm.

 

 

Tom Riddle didn’t know what to think anymore. He’d never thought it was possible for him to be like this.

 

He’d felt something…which was horribly like sadness when he’d seen that Gryffindor newbie cry.

 

Many people were looking at him but after a while had gone back to their meal but he had continued to study the green eyed beauty [that was another weird thing. He didn’t think anyone was better than him].

 

He’d wanted to get up and put his arms around the boy when he’d seen tears sliding down his cheeks.

 

A shudder went through him as he thought that.

 

He hated touching people. He did not touch anyone. He did not like people near him. His minions knew to keep their distance.

 

But one thing was clear, Harry shouldn’t cry or be sad.

 

That boy should never cry.

 

He didn’t know why this thought came in his mind.

 

He had immediately squashed whatever he’d felt and had scowled at Harry Potter.

 

Then Harry wiped his cheeks, grabbed some toast and got up to leave. But then he turned around and looked directly at him and he could see that the boy had flinched. He turned red in embarrassment and left.

 

After a few minutes he too got up and went back to his dormitory.

 

He needed to figure out why he was feeling such things about Harry Potter.

 

For now, the best thing would be to avoid him as much as possible.

 

Tom didn’t realise he hadn’t thought of finding the chamber and his family since yesterday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry's thoughts: Italics
> 
> Let's just say Lucretia was in Ravenclaw. She was probably in Slytherin but in this story she isn't.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry returned Hagrid’s greeting with a big smile in the corridor. He could see many students shooting him incredulous looks but he didn’t care. It was Hagrid’s OWL year and he had to make sure that bloody chamber remained closed.

He had talked to McGonagall in his time about becoming an auror but now he really didn’t care. He was doing his job stopping Voldemort. He really didn’t want to spend his whole life going after criminals or wannabe narcissists like Riddle and Grindelwald.

 

He took DADA, Charms, Transfigurations, Potions, Care of magical creatures and Herbology as his NEWT subjects. He liked them all and had no qualms in learning more about them.

Maybe he’ll become an Unspeakable or a teacher. That should be fun. Or maybe he will become a writer. He can write books. That’s not a bad idea at all.

 

He had spent the rest of his day in Room of Requirement and had figured out how he was going to go about his plan.

 

He had gotten a letter from Dumbledore too. Fawkes had told him Harry was here for a reason. And that the future Albus had hurt the young man a lot. Dumbledore promised to help him in any way possible.

Harry had written back that he wanted his head of house to treat Tom Riddle fairly.

Fawkes had been singing the whole time while he was writing. When he had finished he had taken his letter back to Dumbledore.

He had received a reply in an hour. Dumbledore promised not to be suspicious of young Riddle.

 

Harry didn’t know what Fawkes had said but he was grateful to the majestic bird.

* * *

 

His first class was with Ravenclaws in greenhouse six. He liked the wizard who was teaching them. He was different from Sprout but he was good at his work.

Vladivius Lovegood was his partner and Harry had to control his smile as he realized this must be Luna’s grandpa. Vlad was great. And even though Harry had promised that he wouldn’t get close to anyone. He was finding the task difficult.

His course work was advanced but he really didn’t have any problems.

That evening he nodded at Kate, Lucretia, Ignatius and Nathan as he worked on his homework.

 

Next day he suppressed his grimace as he saw he had double potions and double defense against the dark arts with Slytherins.

 

Shit.

He hoped he would be seated as far away as possible from Tom Riddle.

 

Horace Slughorn greeted him jovially and immediately told him to seat beside Mr. Riddle. Harry saw as Voldemort…no, Tom glared at his professor but after a minute gave both of them such a fake smile that even Slughorn looked a little shocked.

 

“Tom, what’s the matter? Don’t you want to sit with Mr. Potter?” Slughorn asked his favourite student. He had never seen Tom behave in such a way.

Tom simply shook his head. When he spoke the whole classroom hung to his every word.

Harry thought it was ridiculous. Even idiot’s voice was velvet smooth. He’d talked to the hazy horcrux but this was the real deal. His voice was simply…amazing.

 

_Yeah, future snake face would have had no problems in manipulating everyone. I know him and I still think his voice is melodious._

_But didn’t Dumbledore say when he resurfaced as Voldemort he wasn’t even recognizable. He had dabbled so much into the dark arts that by then Tom Marvolo Riddle had vanished._

_No kidding. He had made five horcruxes when he was still Riddle according to Albus._

_  
_

Harry grimaced at that.

 

_So, everyone was enamoured with snake face ?_

Harry recoiled in disgust. He remembered the revolting face at the back of Quirrell’s head and the horrifying creature he had dueled in the graveyard and closed his eyes for a minute.

_No, they cared about his creepy pureblood mania._

_Right, bloody hypocrite. He was a half-blood himself._

_He had no doubt that Riddle didn’t even allow anyone to come near him. It clearly shows, he is sitting alone when everyone is either in groups or in pairs. Riddle thinks he is above everyone here.  
_

_Voldemort must’ve been the same. He had no doubts that the man also didn’t allow anyone near him.  
_

_He must have loved scaring his followers by his creepy face, though.  No wonder he had thought at one point if Voldemort was in love with snakes._

_  
_

_Making horcruxes did him no favours either. Whatever brain cells he had left must’ve been destroyed too._

_  
_

Harry came out of his thoughts as he heard Riddle's voice.

 

“No, professor, it’s just that…I am not feeling well today and I wouldn’t want to give Mr. Potter a bad first impression.”

Harry would have opened his mouth in shock if he would have gotten away with it.

 

_Liar._

 

Horace nodded slowly as he heard Tom. Yes, that made sense. Tom was a brilliant boy. He wouldn’t be upset for no reason. Before he could say anything Harry interrupted him.

“Professor, I can sit at one of the empty desks in the back.”

 

Slughorn nodded and Harry quietly went back and heaved a sigh of relief.

 

Thank goodness.

 

The professor told them about Polyjuice Potion, Mandrake Draught and Felix Felicis. Harry was stunned to learn there was actually a luck potion but then again if taken too much it could ruin a person.

Mandrake Draught, it had helped his friends, Colin, Hermione and Justin. Professor Sprout and Madam Pomfrey had done their best and that had paid off in the end.

Polyjuice potion was his, Ron and Hermione’s forte. He smiled a little as he remembered his second year.

 

Slughorn saw Harry smiling and smiled a little too. Dippet had told all the teachers to take extra care of Harry. The boy had been through too much. It was nice the child was smiling.

 

Then he asked them to brew Draught of living Death.

Harry found he was able to brew his potions with relative ease without Snape breathing down on his neck. He had felt like this when he had given his OWLs too.

_Wow, Snape had really scared the shit out of me. No wonder I only got Dreadful and Poor in his class. I am surprised he never gave me a Troll.  
_

_But he also hated me with his every fiber of his being. That might’ve contributed to my abysmal grades too._

 

Tom Riddle heaved a sigh of relief as Harry went to sit at the back and to his dismay he felt awful for putting that morose look on Harry.

What the hell is going on? Why should he care if Harry looks a little lost? Why was he Harry? He was Potter, not Harry.

 

Harry received ten points and saw his housemates and even some Slytherins smiling at him.

His draught of living death had been brewed well.

 

Tom scowled as he received his fifteen points. His potion was perfect but it had always been him who was perfect. Where the hell did Potter come from?

But maybe Slughorn was being nice because he was new.

 

Harry left for his next class with a bounce in his steps while Tom marched darkly to Alchemy cursing everyone and everything.

 

* * *

 

Galatea Merrythought was an excellent teacher. And grudgingly Harry admitted Tom Riddle was a brilliant student. Riddle didn’t draw attention to himself but whenever the teacher asked him a question, he had answers ready.

They weren’t even word for word. No one would call Tom Riddle a bookworm. He actually explained how he understood the theory instead of reciting the whole thing like a parrot.

His answers were fluid, smooth.

 

Harry was impressed. No one would call Tom Riddle a know it all. He was a true genius.

 

He could understand the diary horcrux now. Soul piece of Tom Riddle had told him all the teachers had been charmed by him. It wasn’t that hard to figure out why.

 

Galatea then asked them to practice the Patronus charm. Harry noticed as Tom went rigid. He saw his classmates produce wisps of white mist and some even conjured shields. He noticed Tom becoming agitated by the second. Then he got up and whispered something to his professor. 

Galatea smiled kindly and nodded and Harry was shocked to see Riddle gather his bag and books and leave the classroom.

For the first time Harry felt a pang of sadness in his heart for Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Riddle cannot a produce a patronus.

He has no happy memories.

Harry closed his eyes and decided to think about this later.

 

When his name was called, he recalled happy times with Sirius and Remus, imagined himself with his mother and father. Thought about Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville.

 

An enormous silver stag shot out of his wand and the whole class gaped at the corporeal patronus.

Galatea was very impressed and awarded him thirty points.

“Well done, Harry. Well done.”

She smiled kindly at him and called the next student.

 

His classmates kept on shooting him disbelieving looks for the rest of the class. Ignatius and Nathan thumped him on the back while Nathan’s girlfriend, Kate smiled brightly at him.

Some Slytherins were giving him interested looks too.

Corporeal patronus were rarely produced by students.

 

* * *

 

Harry quietly ate his dinner as he recalled Tom Riddle’s expression. He hadn’t expected to feel sad for Voldemort. But he was feeling bad and he felt a twinge in his heart as he recalled the circumstances in which Riddle had grown up.

They sounded as horrible as his. Not to mention the threat of war was always in the air.

 

He didn’t fault Riddle for wanting to stay at Hogwarts. At least here he wasn’t treated like waste of space.

 

Harry polished off his pudding and put some macarons on his plate. His original plan was to follow Tom Riddle at night in his invisibility cloak, catch him in the act, alert the teachers and make sure he ends up in prison.

But now that he thought, there were a lot of loopholes in his great plan. The most he could do was say Tom Riddle was at places where he shouldn’t be. Even if he did catch him speaking to the basilisk, the lying liar could easily say that he had no intention of unleashing the beast onto the muggleborns.

 

Harry frowned as realized this. Yes, this was getting more and more complicated.

Well, first things first then. He would have to follow Riddle carefully and observe his habits. Something was bound to happen if he did that.

He decided to wait for a week before following him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry's inner monologue: Italics


	7. Chapter 7

 

Harry liked his lessons, they were interesting and he’d noticed that Riddle hung out with a select few individuals. Avery, Nott and Lestrange. He had seen Sirius’s father talking to him but it wasn’t like it was with the other three.

Lucretia spent her time with her brother otherwise she sat with him, Ignatius, Nathan, Kate and her Ravenclaw friends. She had some acquaintances in Slytherin, one of them was Callum Greengrass and the other was Marion Davis. 

Lucretia was very nice. She was playful, sarcastic but not mean. The four usually had just nodded at Hagrid before but felt guilty when they saw Harry talking to him.

 

They started greeting him at meal times too. Needless to say Hagrid was flabbergasted. People usually avoided him. But Harry and his friends were very nice to him.

Harry had also been keeping an eye on Hagrid and had encouraged him to study well for his exams so that he will have more knowledge about magical creatures.

That seemed to have really gotten to Hagrid.

 

 

What Harry didn’t know was that Riddle had not spared a thought to the chamber of secrets or his wayward family. All he could think about was him.

 

Tom had noticed Harry looked a little better. He had berated himself for calling the green eyed youth Harry. He was Potter to him. But after too many times thinking of him as Harry, he had just given up.

First week he had sat by himself while smiling politely to Prewitt, Jones, Macmillan and Orion’s sister. He was also friends with that oaf it seems. Hagrid was very happy to have someone treat him normally.

 

Teachers and students had noticed it too. He could see the tired smiles on the staff faces. Hagrid usually was in some or the other trouble and very few students talked to him. He himself had caught him enough times trying to sneak into the forbidden forest.

Then there was that incident with werewolf cubs.

 

Tom didn’t really know what to think about that.

 

That was not only scary and dumb but incredibly irresponsible behavior for a student. Forget student, it was plain stupid behaviour for anyone.

 

He really didn’t like Harry spending time with these five and then he hated the fact that he didn’t like it. It wasn’t his business if Harry spent time with them.

 

But somehow it was. He had only three classes with him and his interest had been piqued when he’d heard his year mates discussing how Potter had conjured a corporeal patronus. Everyone knew that was an exceptional deed.

 

He had kicked his bed when he’d heard that. So, Potter was able to produce a patronus. He’d practiced so hard in the room of requirement but he had only been able to produce feeble wisps of silver. It was laughable at best.

 

He didn’t have any happy memories. He’d felt something akin to tears gather in his eyes in his fifth year but had quickly smashed down the feeling. It was his luck he hadn’t been tested for it in OWL’s.

 

Harry was also okay at potions. He sat alone at his desk at the back and Tom had been mortified when he’d been caught staring by the very person himself. Harry had turned red and had quickly averted his gaze.

He had wanted to slap himself when he’d thought, _he looks so sweet_.

 

He did not just think that. Lord Voldemort was not like this.

 

Very few sixth and seventh years took care of magical creatures and he and Harry were one of them. Only twenty students were there. But he could see Harry enjoyed it.

He’d literally wanted to drown when he had seen Harry feed unicorn foals sugar quills. He’d turned red and Lestrange and Avery had noticed his blush. They’d teased him a lot that day.

They were surprised that Tom Riddle had actually noticed someone.

* * *

 

 

Harry noticed in his third week Tom Riddle usually stayed till end of the dinner. He decided he’d have to eat early and follow him. 

He first followed Riddle in his fourth week. He had eaten earlier and had left for his dorm. After wearing the cloak, he waited outside the hall and followed Riddle at a distance.

 

By second week of October, Harry was a little upset. Riddle did his duties then went back to the dungeons. He wasn’t anywhere near the second floor bathroom or doing anything suspicious. He went to the library and his mouth had opened in shock when Riddle had completed a very complicated essay of care of magical creatures in half an hour. He had just flipped through two books and that was it. He was done.

He had received and O and twenty five points for a very well written essay on unicorns and runespoor magical properties, uses in potions, venoms and wand cores.

Harry had received an A. After spending five hours on the bloody thing.

 

Riddle was a genius.

 

There was something peculiar too he had noticed about Tom.

No.

Riddle.

Riddle got a little dazed as he sometimes gazed in the direction of Gryffindor tower. That was weird. Then he used to look around and shake his head and march back to the Slytherin dungeons with anger in his stride.

 

He had also noticed he was even more cold than usual to Ignatius and Kate when on rounds. He had also observed Riddle’s facial expressions. Riddle smiled rarely and that too when he was by himself, his minions got smirks while everyone else…got nothing.

 

He had also realized Riddle was an accomplished Legilimens. He had seen two students offer feeble excuses to Tom and his mouth had opened in shock when Riddle had softly said that they were lying and they had been at the quidditch pitch.

 

The Slytherin witch and Ravenclaw boy had turned red and had apologized for lying. The Slytherin Heir had deducted ten points each from them.

 

Harry knew it was legilimency because Riddle hadn’t even looked at the windows. He had been looking at the walls blankly. And he had maintained eye contact with the two.

 

Tom Riddle also thought everyone was part of the walls or something. He just didn’t care. Student populace and teachers admired and respected him but Riddle just didn’t give two shits. But his Gryffindor year mates, Lucretia and Hagrid received colder than usual glares from him. Poor Vladivius had literally flinched when Tom had for no reason docked ten points from ravenclaw.

 

That was mean.

 

Harry had also noticed Tom was usually rigid in Defense and Potions class. As if he was restraining himself from looking back where he now sat.

Harry didn’t know why that was. He had noticed though that Riddle usually stayed…well, away from him in COMC class.

 

* * *

 

 

Tom knew something was wrong and he was just so angry all the time. He was usually little irate with everything but now…

He wanted to literally snatch Harry away from those five. He really didn’t like Harry spending time with them.

 

Harry Potter was a normal student. He didn’t laugh much considering what had happened to him, it was expected. But sometimes he had seen Potter get a faraway look on his face as if he was remembering…some other time.

That was a ridiculous notion.

 

He must be remembering his parents.

 

When the thought had come, he’d felt a pang in his chest for some reason. He didn’t know if it was because he felt bad for Harry which was disconcerting or he felt sorry for himself. He just hadn’t had any time to think about the chamber or his family, his mind was occupied with Harry.

He didn’t know why Harry was in his thoughts.

 

Lucretia and Kate doted on him like a brother just like Ignatius, Vladivius, Hagrid and Nathan. The six of them were such good friends that sometime he felt like hurting the whole lot of them.

He knew it wasn’t because he wanted friends. Avery, Nott, Malfoy, Lestrange and Black were his friends of sort. He liked talking to them. Even if he thought he was above them but still he enjoyed their company. The five boys were ….alright.

 

He knew why he was feeling such hatred for them

 

It’s because he wanted …Harry.

 

He was going mad. He had to talk to him.

 

Something was very wrong.

 

He had to stop himself from looking at Harry in the classes. He didn’t like this.

 

Most of all he always felt like …like…

 

Harry should be with him.  Harry should be happy with him.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry had decided he would have to sneak in the Slytherin common room and sixth year dormitories. If the diary existed he could find some sort of evidence against Riddle.

So, he carefully slid inside with Lestrange and Avery. Their dormitory was a bit larger than Gryffindor’s.

 

Harry knew Tom won’t be coming in for an hour at least.

 

He carefully followed the two and breathed sigh of relief when they two gathered their books and quills and went to the common room to start their homework.

 

He spotted Riddle’s bed and smiled a little. He checked to see if there were any wards and breathed a sigh of relief when he didn’t find any.

He opened the bedside table and checked it thoroughly.

 

There was nothing.

 

He pulled his hair in frustration. He could not just open Riddle’s trunk. That was a disaster in making.

 

“Damn it,” Harry kicked his foot in frustration and sat down on Riddle’s bed.

 

He checked his watch and sighed. He still had half an hour left. He decided to try another time and put his cloak back on and waited for one of the students to come back.

 

Incidentally, Avery came in mumbling about bath and he slid out and quietly went and sat beside the door. Now, he’d have to wait for it to open. He looked around in the meantime and wasn’t surprised to see it was pretty much the same as his time. He saw Abraxas Malfoy and Orion Black and shook his head.

_If only these people could’ve taught their children to be better than them._

 

Then he remembered Orion hadn’t taught his children a thing. He and his wife were just cult members.

 

Assholes. He was pretty glad he hadn’t encountered Sirius’s mom. He didn’t think he could have stomached seeing her. He had seen Cygnus Black and Evan Rosier though.

Charming fellows.

 

They’d been bullying first year Hufflepuffs.

 

He had intervened and had been lucky Flitwick was there and had docked fifty points from them.

Since then, they kept on giving him the stink eye.

As if he cared.

 

After half an hour the door opened and Harry got up and quietly went outside as a group of girls came giggling like anything.

 

He went to a bathroom and took off the cloak and started walking slowly towards the library. He had a book he needed to check out. The librarian was friendly and didn’t mind if he stayed there a little late.

 

He forgot on his way back that he  had to skip a step and sweared loudly as his leg got stuck in it.

 

“Oh, no,” he looked at his stuck leg and sighed. Great.

 

Before he could do anything else he heard footsteps and all breath left him as Tom Riddle quickly came to him. Harry went rigid as Riddle approached him but what really shook him was that Riddle looked…worried.

 

“Are you alright, Harry…Potter?” Tom asked the bespectacled green eyed youth.

 

Tom had been about to go back to the dungeons when he’d heard someone swearing. When he’d seen who it was, he had quickly gone to help his year mate.

 

He tried to crush the feeling of hopelessness as he saw Harry stuck there, helpless.

 

For Merlin’s sake, he was just stuck. He wasn’t dying.

 

But judging by Harry’s expression, he had not succeeded. Of course, Harry would think it weird if a person he didn’t know was so worried about his well-being.

 

“Yeah. Yeah I am,” Harry said and to his horror felt heat in his cheeks as Tom helped him up.

Riddle really was beautiful. No doubt about that. He also had a very pleasant scent. Like rivers and woodlands.

 

Tom helped him up and Harry knew his cheeks were red. He had never been this close to anyone before and it was downright weird he was feeling like this for Tom…Riddle.

 

Tom looked down at the green eyed youth in his arms and for the first time in his life he wanted to be near a human being.

 

No.

 

He wanted to be near Harry Potter.

 

Tom’s arms tightened a little and Harry stiffened.

 

“Uh, Riddle. Would you mind letting me go?” Harry said softly. He didn’t know what was happening. Why was Tom Riddle holding him like one would hold someone they hold dear?

Tom went rigid and immediately let go of Harry.

 

_What the hell had he been thinking? Grabbing another person like that? That was extremely inappropriate behaviour. Not to mention wrong._

 

_He did not like anyone. Period._

 

“My apologies, Harry…Potter.” He looked at Harry’s leg and tried to control his emotions a little. “I hope your leg is okay now.”

 

Harry looked down and nodded. It was hurting but nothing he couldn’t handle. He didn’t need to tell Tom about it.

 

_Why? Why was he calling him Tom?”_

 

“Yeah, it’s fine. I should go.”

 

As soon as Harry started to walk he stumbled and again felt Riddle’s arms around him.

 

Tom winced as he noticed that Harry really was still in pain and had been trying to downplay it. Without thinking he gathered the short teen in his arms before he could fall on his face.

 

“It’s alright, put your arm around my neck. I’ll take you to your tower.”

 

Harry shook his head, “No. It’s okay.”

 

Tom raised his eyebrows at that. He knew they were practically strangers but it was his duty to help Harry.

 

Not that he had ever cared about helping anyone but if this kept him close to Harry for a few minutes, so be it.

 

But why was Harry so insistent on not taking his help?

 

He was about to ask what was wrong when he realized there was an arm around his neck. It felt…nice.

 

Now, he was getting scared.

 

He hesitantly put his arm around Harry’s waist and saw clearly how the boy immediately looked in other direction. His ears were turning red.

 

_Huh…Potter was embarrassed too._

 

Harry wanted to die of embarrassment. Why did Riddle find him like this? It could’ve been any other prefect. But no. It had to be Tom Riddle. His life was weird like that.

 

He _did not think_ why he was even blushing.

 

Tom looked curiously at the messy haired boy who was leaning on him and took a deep breath to calm down his stupid heart.

 

He didn’t know why he felt affection for Harry.

 

They reached the Gryffindor tower and Harry thanked Tom with a smile and Tom quickly left while nodding at the green eyed youth. He didn’t think his heart could take anymore. He had to leave otherwise he might do something stupid like confess his undying love for Harry there and then.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Tom was in a foul mood the next day. He had not slept at all last night. Whenever he had closed his eyes he had seen Harry’s smile and he had wanted nothing but to hold the messy haired boy in his arms and kiss him till they were both out of breath.

His friends gave him a wide berth and the rest of his house steered clear off him. Tom quickly ate his food and looked at the Gryffindor table. His mood worsened as he noticed Harry’s forlorn expression. He slowly walked out of the great hall keeping his gaze on the Gryffindor table. His heart plummeted to the ground as he noticed Harry’s red eyes.

Shit. Harry had been crying.

 

* * *

 

Harry didn’t know why he had blushed with Tom. He had limped to his dormitory and Nathan had helped heal him. After an hour of talking, Nathan had fallen asleep but he had remained awake.

 

_He kept on remembering Riddle’s concerned gaze and knew it wasn’t fake._

_He felt awful that he had liked when Tom had helped him.  Harry wrapped his hands around himself and closed his eyes._

 

_No. This was Tom Riddle._

_Voldemort._

 

_He didn’t feel nice when Riddle had looked at him with concern._

_He remembered his parents and Sirius and tears slid down his cheeks. He remembered his mother pleading Voldemort to spare his life. His father’s last moments._

_Cedric lying dead on the ground._

_"Such a handsome boy…"_

_No._

_Sirius’s laughter dying on his face as he fell in the veil._

_No. No._

_He clutched his hair in frustration and more tears slid down his cheeks._

_He was glad he had charmed the curtains or Ignatius and Nathan would have thrown a fit at seeing him in this state. He stopped crying after a long time and drank some water. He tried to sleep and asked for his parents and Sirius’s forgiveness.  But before sleeping a stray thought unintentionally came in his mind._

_This was Tom Riddle not Voldemort completely. He hadn’t even killed anyone._

_But he shook his head and did not think that again._

 

Next morning he woke up and went to the bathroom first. He closed his eyes as he noticed his puffy red eyes in the mirror. He quickly took a bath and gave his dorm mates a small smile. Ignatius pulled Nathan back as the blonde moved towards him to inquire what had happened.

 

“No, Harry will come to us in his own time,” Ignatius said quietly.

 

Nathan still looked a little upset but nodded.

 

Harry slowly walked to the great hall and sat on his usual spot. He gave a small smile to Kate who had gotten up but stopped when Ignatius and Nathan said something to her.

 

* * *

Harry was morose during the morning classes and didn’t really pay attention. Before going to the great hall for lunch, he again washed his face and resolved to not think about it.

He had thought Tom Riddle was very handsome even when he had seen his memory in second year. He was just confused because he had been injured.

Yes, that’s exactly what it was.

That week he didn’t follow Riddle. In the classes they shared together, Harry did his best to not look in Voldemort's direction. No. He was still Tom Riddle.

* * *

 

Tom had a horrible week. Harry had not looked in his direction even once. It wasn’t like the boy was ignoring him. They just hadn’t had eye contact. He had looked at Harry plenty and had been very happy to see that his object of affection seemed fine after four days.

He couldn’t explain why he had felt such relief when he had seen Harry laughing with Lucretia and Kate at the Ravenclaw table five days later.

He hadn’t even felt jealous when he saw Harry and Hagrid playing on the quidditch pitch.

It all came to a head when they bumped into each other on a weekend two weeks later. They were both on the seventh floor for some reason.

 

Harry turned red as he realized he had bumped into Tom. He hadn’t gone to Hogsmeade that day and had decided to stay back at the castle. He hadn’t thought he would meet Riddle here of all places. He had tried so hard to ignore the Slytherin Heir without being blatant about it but it seems like his luck really was rotten.                                                                           

Seeing Tom up so close brought a blush to his cheeks again and he felt a little scared as he saw Tom’s eyes lit up in joy when he saw who he had bumped into.

Why was Riddle so happy to see him?

He could see genuine happiness in those dark grey eyes. So different from the slitted, terrifying red eyes of Voldemort.

 

“Harry, what are you doing here?” Tom softly asked the green eyed youth.

 

Harry turned even redder and said he hadn’t felt like going. Tom nodded and looked at Harry expectantly. When Harry didn’t say anything but continued to look in another direction Tom thought maybe Harry wanted to be alone. So he nodded at him and continued to move.

 

It wouldn’t be a lie to say he felt a little hurt that they didn’t talk at all. He’d thought they would talk a little but it seems like he was wrong.

He wanted to be angry. He wanted to hurt someone.

 

But for some reason he couldn’t find it in himself to summon his rage.

 

He had walked a few steps when Harry’s voice was stopped him. Harry had caught up to him and was smiling.

 

He felt his heart clench as he realized the beautiful smile was for him.

 

“Hey, I never got to thank you for helping me. How about I treat you?”

 

Tom nodded slowly and Harry and he started walking towards Hufflepuff dormitories. He didn’t understand why they were going there when suddenly Harry put a finger on his delectable [stop thinking that] lips and gestured towards a painting of fruits.

Tom raised his eyebrows and Harry laughed and he had to restrain himself from pinning Potter to the wall and kiss the hell out of him.

Harry tickled a pear which to his horror giggled. Harry beckoned him to follow him and he was shocked when he realized he was in the kitchens. Little house-elves were running around four tables which looked eerily like four house tables in the great hall. There was another door which might lead to the storage rooms and sleeping quarters of the elves.

One house elf came to Harry and started bowing to him, Harry shook his head and asked the house elf to not do that.

Vinny nodded and went back to get the food items Harry had requested.

 

To say he was not surprised to see Harry treating house elves with so much respect was the truth.

Harry was very much his opposite it seems. Harry was gentle and kind while he was cruel and arrogant and thought everyone was beneath him.

 

He didn’t think people were kind to house elves. His dorm mates certainly weren’t from what he’d gathered. He’d heard about them from his…friends too. They were treated like…vermin, lesser beings. His friends didn’t treat them like filth but they didn’t treat them well either.

But Hogwarts house elves looked happy.

And Harry was so nice to them.

He personally thought they were way better than those nasty, freaky, ugly goblins. He’d laughed so hard when he’d read about Godric Gryffindor’s sword. As if the man who was notorious for being noble would ever cheat them.

 

The house elves handed Harry a big basket and bowed to them both and to his surprise he got another basket of drinks and food items. Harry looked amused but didn’t say anything.

As they got out Harry suggested they go the grounds.

“There is a nice place near the Black lake. We should go there.”

 

Tom nodded and he and Harry walked to the lake not talking much. Just commenting about the food items they’d got and Harry told him how he had accidentally discovered the kitchens.  

 

* * *

 Harry knew why he had stopped Tom from leaving.

He had avoided the other for two whole weeks but something had made him feel bad when he’d noticed Tom’s crestfallen look when he had not talked more to him. It had appeared for a second but he had noticed it.

He could be honest to himself that he wanted to talk to Tom Riddle too. It wasn’t like he was in love Riddle. If Tom wanted a friend, he could be that. He would just have to watch out for his traitorous heart.

And he knew the way Tom’s eyes had lit up was not the way a would be friend’s eyes would.

But he still took Tom with him to the kitchens and together they walked to the trees shade for their little...picnic.

Right.

* * *

 Harry placed the food basket down and sat down with his legs in front of him. Tom did the same and he had to clench his hands as he noticed Tom even sat gracefully.

Jerk.

The elves had charmed the food so that if they didn’t eat everything then it would still be fresh for later consumption.

Harry took out the items and wasn’t surprised by what he saw.

The elves had given him six chicken sandwiches, some Breakfast Rolls, four croissants and whipped cream in a container. For drinks, they had orange and cranberry juice. For desserts, pudding, treacle tart and a box of French macarons. They also had  a box of chocolate cookies.

 

Tom raised his eyebrows at Harry as he took out similar food items from his basket.

“So, Harry, do the elves think we have a bottomless stomach?”  Tom asked Harry with a smile.

Harry couldn’t help himself. He started laughing as he heard Riddle.

He didn’t think he had laughed this much after the veil incident.

 

He had been very happy with his friends here but right now he was elated.

 

Tom let a gentle smile grace his features as he noticed Harry’s smile.

He did not stop himself from feeling this.

 

It was at that moment Harry looked at Tom and all breath left him as he noticed the gentle smile on Riddle’s face.

 

He wasn’t a fool.

 

He knew it was for him.

 

And more than that, it meant Tom was happy.

 

Hadn’t Dumbledore said that Tom Riddle didn’t know what it was to be happy?

 

He had seen himself that the Heir of Slytherin had literally run away from the DADA classroom when they were practicing Patronus charms.

 

Maybe if Tom feels happy…he won’t turn evil.

 

Harry smiled back and his heart thudded in his chest as Tom’s smile brightened and Harry averted his eyes and started on his sandwiches. He saw from the corner of his eye that Tom was doing the same but that gentle smile was still there on his face.

 

Harry knew he was red and he didn’t think he had ever blushed so much as he was doing now.

He ate the delicious sandwich and got out two goblets and poured them both juice. He gave one to Tom who nodded at him.

 

After two more sandwiches each, the two drank water and sat quietly for a while.

 

Harry felt a little at peace as he saw birds flying above the lake, one or two sweeping down in hopes of catching some fish. He knew he had to talk since he invited Tom and with resolve turned to his…acquaintance.

He refused to give a proper name to their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics : Flashback


	9. Chapter 9

He noticed Tom looked at ease as he ate his cookie slowly. Harry had to suppress a grimace as he noticed he even ate elegantly.

“So, do you come here often?” he asked Tom quietly.

 

Tom looked at him with an inscrutable gaze but did not answer. He wiped his mouth with a napkin and carefully put it back in the basket.

“No, it’s my first time, sitting here like this. I have never done this before.”

 

Harry tried not think about that what they were doing could essentially be classified as a date.

 

“Right. So, you’ve been the top of your class every year? It’s said you are the most brilliant student Hogwarts has ever seen seen. That’s…great.”

Tom smirked as he heard that and gave Harry a wicked grin.

“Well, Harry, are you trying to find out about me? You can simply ask me anything you want. I’ll be happy to tell you,” Tom continued to grin and Harry turned red and shook his head.

“No. No. It’s just what I heard.”

 

Tom didn’t believe him and Harry had no desire to tell him that he knew this because Dumbledore had told him so.

 

Harry quickly tried to think of another topic and picked up a roll and started eating it. What do you talk about to baby dark lords?

 

Well, not a dark lord now…but sadistic wizards maybe.

 

Tom felt amused as he saw Harry eating the bread roll with a pretty frown on his face.

 

_You really are adorable Harry. No wonder you’ve bewitched me._

 

He picked up the last macaron and popped the whole thing in his mouth.

Hogwarts food really was delicious.

The house elves were good.

 

“So, what about quidditch? Do you like it?” Harry asked with interest.

 

He didn’t know what else to talk about and quidditch and games were always safe topics.

 

Tom looked thoughtful for a moment before answering.

“Well, I like quidditch. It’s a very dangerous game if one falls off the broom but interesting nonetheless. I can fly very well and I think I could’ve played any position if I wanted to.”

Harry’s interest was piqued. Riddle liked quidditch.

 

“So, why don’t you play for Slytherin?” he asked with curiosity.

 

Tom laughed at that but told Harry why he didn’t play.

 

“Well, I didn’t think I should take the glory away from my housemates even in that. They can only handle so much before they jump off from a cliff.”

 

That a half-blood or a mudblood as they called him, when he was a first year had bested them; the superior purebloods.

Had bested the entire school in fact he thought wryly.

His command on magic was beyond comprehension. Though, in later years they had learned that he had to be a half blood when they had seen him speaking to snakes. He was a descendant of Salazar Slytherin himself. That had shut up all of them and scared them shit less. They knew he was accomplished in dark magic. No one said it but they knew he was the Heir of Slytherin.

 

Harry didn’t know whether to smile or not. Tom noticed his expression and laughed out loud. Harry looked like a scared fawn. Was it disturbing that he found even that lovely?

“Come on, Harry. I am not evil.” He didn’t notice Harry flinching and continued. He looked at the sky and smiled.

 

“It’s because I love flying but I don’t feel like playing. I find it really good but, I dunno. I never wanted to try for any position. They wanted me to though, every year. But I turned them down. Other houses were quite happy because they knew if I played, I will win every single match. Even Gryffindor’s had grudgingly accepted that Tom Riddle was better than them.”

Here, Tom smirked at Harry whose mouth opened in shock. Tom threw his head back and laughed even more and Harry huffed and realized he was again blushing.

He never thought a laugh could be enchanting.

Well, he was wrong.

 

He took out a macaron to distract himself from the stupid, handsome wizard beside him and popped the raspberry flavoured sweetness in his mouth. He loved macarons.

 

He didn’t realized he had moaned a little which had literally sent Tom into shock.

 

Tom looked at Harry with wide eyes and he felt something down there to his horror as he heard Harry’s moan.

 

The green eyed youth seemed to have realized he had done something and looked at Tom with sheepish expression.

“Sorry, I really like them. They and treacle tart.”

 

Tom quickly shook his head and turned away. He knew his face was red.

He did not feel like this for anyone.

Intimacy disgusted him on every level.

What was it about Harry that was making him feel like this?

 

He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn’t realise Harry was speaking to him. He shook his head and turned to Harry who was holding a macaron in his hand.

 

Harry smiled sheepishly at Tom as he offered him the delicious treat.

 

“Sorry. I saw your basket and saw it didn’t have any macarons left. Here,” he held one out.

 

Tom didn’t know what made him do such a thing and he knew it was very inappropriate, but he leaned forward and he felt pure joy as he saw Harry turning red. He hadn’t held his hand out to take the treat and he knew Harry knew what he was doing.

“Well, Harry, I am waiting.”

 

Harry stuttered and mumbled something which sounded like jerk. But he grabbed Tom’s hand and deposited the macaron in it and turned away.

They weren’t dating. They weren’t boyfriends.

Why would he feed Riddle?

 

Tom hid his smile and straightened back up. He popped the macaron in his mouth and winked at Harry who looked ready to combust and quickly turned in another direction. Harry was adorable. Like a cute fawn.

 

Tom drank some water and noticed Harry was playing with grass now.

“So, Harry, what should we do now?” he asked with a suggestive smirk.

 

Harry blushed as Riddle’s velvety voice did things to him which he shouldn’t be thinking about. He didn’t know how he should talk to Riddle. It had been two weeks since his break down but he was back to where he was.

He liked Tom. He might as well admit it.

He was not a liar or a delusional. He will have his breakdown in room of requirement later. He knew he wasn’t strong enough to push Riddle. If Tom had kissed him a few minutes ago…he didn’t think he could have stopped him. But what really made him feel like he was betraying his parents, Sirius and Cedric was that he wanted it to happen. 

He’d wanted to feed Tom with his hand. He had wanted to feel those sharp cheekbones against his fingers. He had wanted to hold Tom’s soft hand in his own. He had wanted to lean in. He wanted Tom to ravish him till he forgot who he was. He wanted the handsome boy beside him to care for him. He wanted Tom Riddle to like him. He didn’t want him to become evil.

He wanted this Tom Riddle who hadn’t murdered anyone.

Harry closed his eyes as he thought that.

No, he will think about it later.

Never was probably better.

 

“Uh…I don’t know. What about you?” Harry asked Tom.

 

Tom looked at Harry for a minute and debated with himself if he should tell Harry the truth.

 

What he really wanted was to kiss Harry till both of them had to separate for much needed air. What he wanted was to run his hands in Harry’s messy yet soft hair. Yes, he could see they were soft. He wanted to mark that beautiful neck so that everyone would know Harry was his.

That was just a matter of time.

Harry was his. He will not accept anything else.

He wanted him in every way because he cared for him.

He liked him.

That scared him the most.  

 

He had never cared for anyone. He didn’t even care who the hell his family were or whether he really was from Slytherin line or not anymore. He knew he wasn’t muggleborn or a muggle. He knew he **wasn’t**. Who cared about hurting muggleborns? Everyone meant nothing to him. Nothing.

 

Spending time with Harry, laughing with him, staring at his face was a much better idea than to let loose a basilisk on school populace. Yeah, he knew it was a basilisk. Snake speech, life span of hundreds of years, king of serpents. His maybe great great great great ….. gramps wasn’t very subtle. And the people of Hogwarts weren’t very bright if they never figured out something so obvious. It couldn’t have been a runespoor because it wasn’t king of serpents. Nothing but best for Salazar. So, of course it was a basilisk.

 

Speech of snakes was a magical ability. He knew he was half-blood. Riddle was a muggle name.

 

He was great at everything. His magic was exceptional. If his parents didn’t care for him…well, he couldn’t force them now could he. Maybe if god did exist they will be punished for what he went through in that orphanage.

But he had someone he cared for.

He wanted to care for Harry. Nothing else mattered.

 

He only wanted sweet, beautiful, gentle and kind Harry. Just Harry.

He wanted to feel that beautiful green eyed beauty writhing under him in pleasure. He wanted to hold that slender body against him and never let go. He wanted Harry to want him. He wanted Harry to like him like he liked him.

That’s all.

Harry Potter was all he needed.

 

Who the fuck cares what purebloods thought? He knew he had the power to bring everyone to his knees. His magic was capable of bending anyone to him.

But Harry was his priority, everything else was secondary or nonexistent.

But he couldn’t tell this to Harry.

 

He had never even used legilimency on him. That’s how much Harry fascinates him.

 

“Well, how about we fly?” Tom said softly. He had a feeling Harry liked flying.

 

Harry’s eyes widened in excitement and he nodded quickly. Tom gave him a quick smile and put the rest of the things in the basket. They decided to keep their baskets of food with them. They could always eat the leftovers at night.

No point wasting food as good as this. He slept late anyway and the food was charmed so there was no problem.

Harry and Tom decided to meet at quidditch pitch in twenty minutes. They both smiled at each other and went to their dormitories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics : Inner monologue.


	10. Chapter 10

 

Harry wanted to enjoy the moment. This was one of the few times he was happy. His life had very few moments of that. Time spent with Ron and Hermione, Sirius and Remus, Luna and Neville. He must’ve been happy with his parents too but he didn’t remember that.

 

He didn’t think irony could ever have a greater meaning than his life.

 

He didn’t take his Firebolt because he didn’t think he would be able to resist breaking down if he held Sirius’s gift in his hands in front of Tom Riddle and Firebolt hadn’t even been designed in this time.

 

The school brooms were in good condition and Harry picked up an old Comet Thirty while Tom selected a Shooting Star.

They decided to fly around the pitch then one would play the chaser and the other keeper.

 

Harry was impressed. No. That was an understatement. He was beyond impressed.

 

Tom was very good. He could say he was as good as him.

He even flew elegantly to which he mentally snorted. He knew he had a goofy smile on his face as he was watching Tom fly. And to his horror he felt jealous of a bloody broomstick.

_What would it be like to have Tom on top of him? Or better yet he riding Tom?_

 

Harry didn’t realise Tom was on the ground near him with a concerned look.

Tom and he had decided that one would stand for few minutes while the other flew so the other could see him. It was his turn to stand first. But he would’ve never imagined that he was capable of conjuring such…perverted thoughts. He was a little afraid.

“Harry, swee…Harry, are you alright,” Tom asked the green eyed boy and mentally slapped himself for letting in slip an endearment. They weren’t even going out for Merlin’s sake. Why should he call Harry sweetheart?

Harry averted his eyes and nodded. Tom gestured at his own neck then at Harry’s. Harry fumbled with his words but Tom took pity on him and let go.

“Why are you so red, Potter? Even your neck is flushed,” Tom asked in amusement.

Harry blushed even more and shrugged. Then he mounted his broom and told Tom  he was about to see the greatest seeker ever. Tom only laughed at that. Harry was just too nice.

Tom had always liked flying but he never tried for any player position since he had bigger plans. Some fools thought it was because he didn’t like quidditch, that was so not the case. He loved flying and secretly he was working on a spell that would make him fly without the broomstick.

 

He had to say he was impressed though. Harry was better than even him. Harry was a sight to see when he was flying. He rode effortlessly.

He couldn’t help but imagine another scenario where Harry would not be riding a broomstick but him on lavish four poster bed, with his head thrown back in pleasure, his hands gripping those slender hips as he pushed inside Harry...

Tom knew his eyes had widened in horror and for the first time in his life he was happy for robes because they hid a very big problem down there very well. He had never bothered with idiotic things like hormones, they were beneath him. So, why was this happening? What was Harry doing to him?

 

Harry came down with a big smile on his face and noticed Tom’s flushed face. Harry felt his heartbeat increase. He didn’t think Tom could look even more beautiful but he was proven wrong. Again. Was Tom also thinking something like he'd thought?

 

Tom realized Harry was there and willed himself to forget everything for now. 

“You are a great flier, Harry,” he said with a smirk.

 

Harry thanked him for the compliment and they walked back to the school together. There was still time before dinner so they decided to go to the library. Tom had gone back to his dormitory first and had taken care of his problem. He had told Harry he needed to see something, to which the Gryffindor had just nodded.

"Sure, we'll meet in half an hour then," Harry said and Tom nodded quickly. He needed to get out.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry was not amused when he saw Tom taking out a book in seconds after he’d told him he’d had trouble in his recent charms essay.

“What the hell? How do you do that,” Harry asked grumpily. Why was Riddle so perfect in every way?

 

Why did Riddle become a murderer? He could have brought the wizarding world to his feet even if he hadn’t become a snake man. What good it do to him to turn into an evil psychopath?

 

Tom smiled smugly at Harry as he opened the page which contained the information.

“I am brilliant, Harry. I am a true genius, I don't need to put my nose into the books. I can understand anything after I read it once. I am naturally gifted. You could say I am blessed.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes and Tom laughed as he saw the green eyed boy’s reaction.

“Geez, can you be even more of a narcissist?” Harry said snidely.

Tom shrugged, "I don't think it's correct to call it narcissism. I mean truth always hurts."

He winked at him which in turn gave Harry a brilliant rosy blush.

Harry's pale cheeks with red tint on them reminded him of rose petals on fresh snow. Tom wanted to kiss those cheeks. Harry was adorable.

 

And he wanted to slap himself for thinking such ridiculous thoughts. Roses on snow? What was he? A bloody poet?

 

They discussed the essay for another half an hour, then went down to great hall for dinner. They bid each other goodbye and went to their respective tables to eat.

Both of them kept on sneaking glances at each other when they thought the other wasn’t looking.

 

Lestrange and Nott noticed though and were happy for their lord. Harry was good looking, smart and had exceptional control on defensive spells. They knew he had to be a half blood. That messy hair was certainly Potter trait. Henry Potter had been like that too.  He was perfect in every way and so he was perfect for their lord. Only the best for Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Avery was snickering with Orion and Abraxas as he noticed Tom looking at Harry again and again. The three hoped Riddle would get together with Potter, it would be nice.

Tom wouldn’t be so…angry and cold if that happened. They hoped for the best for their…friend.

They knew Tom didn’t think of them as friends but they did think of Tom as their friend. They genuinely liked Tom and wanted him to be happy. They were part of Knights of Walpurgis, Tom’s secret group and only wanted him content. They didn't only join him because his control on his magic was astounding or because he was the Heir of Slytherin. They liked him.

They knew Tom Riddle had never been happy. They could see that.

But with Harry he was. That’s all they cared about.

 

Ignatius didn’t know if he should be scared or happy when he noticed the glances Harry and Tom Riddle were giving each other. He had come to think of Harry as his little brother. Kate and Lucretia were giggling and he realized they had also caught onto what was happening. Jones was pretty busy eating so he hadn’t noticed.

He sighed as he ate his pudding. Tom Riddle was…unpredictable if he really thought about. The Slytherin sixth year rarely talked to anyone. Oh, he was very polite and courteous. He was brilliant at everything, hell, he was the best student Hogwarts had ever seen. No one could match Riddle in looks, brains or elegance.

But the guy was…how should he put it. He really didn’t like people it seemed. He was close to his select group of slytherins, otherwise he just didn’t care. He thought the whole world was part of walls or something. The  handsome brunette was just too good but his personality was ice cold.  He didn’t think he had ever seen Riddle smile. Sneer and smirks with his friends, yes. But not smile.

 

But now…Riddle looked happy and he knew that was the first time he had seen such a gentle expression his face. Riddle was smiling while looking at Harry. And that sealed the deal for him.

He hoped he and Harry will be happy together. He liked his friend and he could see Harry really liked Tom. He wished them the best.

* * *

Harry knew he was creating problems for himself. He was betraying his parents, godfather, Cedric and everyone who had died. But he didn’t know what he should do.

He liked Tom.

He wanted to be near Riddle. He liked it when Tom laughed, it was just so soothing. He wanted to tangle his hands in that beautiful hair and mess it up. He wanted to kiss Tom. He wanted Tom Riddle to ravish him. He wanted those beautiful silver grey eyes to light up every time when they see him. He wanted many more days like the one they had just spent together.

He wanted Tom to genuinely like him. He wanted-

He wanted Tom Riddle to…love him.

And that scared him the most.

 

People born out Amortentia weren’t capable of it. Wasn’t that what the books said ?

 

And that thought almost brought tears to his eyes.

 

He wanted Tom to love him, to care for him, to cherish him, to enjoy his company. To be...happy with him.  He wanted his parents, Sirius and Cedric to live. He wanted to know them and live with Tom.

 

In that moment he didn’t know who he hated more, himself for having such feelings for the man who will someday kill all his loved ones or orchestrate their deaths.

Or Tom Riddle himself for making him fall for him.

 

He couldn’t stop himself from looking at Tom. He just felt so happy; content when he saw Riddle smiling a little while eating. Those beautiful  grey eyes looking in amusement at his friends.

 

He needed to be alone.

* * *

 

After dinner, Harry prepared for bed and waited till Prewitt and Jones had fallen asleep. When he was sure they were sleeping he put on his Invisiblity Cloak and gathered what he needed and went to the come and go room as Dobby called it.

He thought he wanted to be with his parents and went to open the room. He choked back a sob as he realized what he was looking at.

The room looked similar to the cottage he was staying at in Godric’s hollow, the only difference was, there was an ornately framed large photo of his parents wedding on the wall. The photograph which had Sirius and Remus in it.

He couldn’t control himself anymore and he slid down. He couldn’t stop the tears from falling anymore.

He was sorry. He was so sorry.

He couldn't even remember walking to the bed and beating the fluffy pillows in frustration. He was sorry that he had gone and fallen for the boy who would one day take the very people who were there in the photograph from him. He kept on crying and crying and didn’t realise when he lost consciousness and fell asleep.

 

Harry was sure he was dreaming. He had heard his parents voice in his third year, the night they had died.

The night Voldemort had made him an orphan.

 

“ _We can never hate you, Harry,” James Potter said sadly while looking at his son’s sleeping form. He kissed his son’s forehead and caressed his cheek._

_“You are our son, Harry. We love you so much, Harry. You are so brave, love. So brave. So strong. We don’t hate you. We are incapable of that,” Lily said sadly as she looked at her son. Her son who was so like James in appearance except for his eyes. They were hers. His mannerisms and nature were a mix of hers and her husband._

_She kissed his cheek and caressed his hair. How could he even think that they would hate him ?_

 

_James and Lily looked at each other and smiled._

_Sirius who was watching the family of three with a solemn look on his face didn’t understand what he had done to garner so much affection  from his godson._

_James and Lily  beckoned him to come closer and he let the tears slide down his cheeks. He kissed Harry’s forehead and ruffled his hair._

_“We can never hate you, Harry. Never. We can hate ourselves but never you. Go, be happy with Riddle.”_

 

The three vanished and Harry was engulfed in white light.

 

Harry woke up with his heart beating fast and remnants of tears on his cheeks. He remembered someone caressing his hair and kissing his forehead.

 

He didn’t know what had happened or why he felt so relieved or why for some bizarre reason he thought that his parents and Sirius had forgiven him…for falling for Tom Marvolo Riddle.

 

That night he didn’t go back to the Gryffindor dormitory. He stayed in the room of requirement and promised himself he will not let Tom become a monster.

He’d seen himself casting the patronus when he’d saved Sirius in his third year. Maybe somethings are meant to be. Maybe Tom Riddle was capable of feeling genuine affection and love for him. Somethings are inevitable. Otherwise, why had he seen the patronus then? He didn’t even know about time traveling or time turners. No matter what the reason, he knew one thing.

If he was meant to vanquish the dark lord, then this was the way he was choosing to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those were James, Lily and Sirius's spirits. But Harry doesn't know what they said or what happened.


	11. Chapter 11

A week passed without anything else happening. Harry still followed Tom discreetly but to his relief Tom was not doing anything wrong. He just went to the library to get the books for his subjects then he went back to the Slytherin common room.

Harry noticed though that Tom really wasn’t very friendly to anyone.

Yeah right. That was putting it mildly.

He was ice cold to almost everyone. He laughed sometimes with his select group of acquaintances, but otherwise the Tom that had laughed from his heart and flirted with him was nowhere. He answered politely whenever someone asked him a question but otherwise he just didn’t care.

A part of him was happy for that. He didn’t need jealousy on top of everything else.

They greeted each other whenever they had classes together. Even his friends had caught on to the fact that he liked Tom Riddle.

All five of them had hugged him after he had admitted that he liked Riddle. Hagrid had said clearly he will set something on Tom if he ever hurts Harry. Harry had actually felt scared by that.

That must not happen. Hagrid and Tom didn’t have good history.

Lucretia had threatened to curse him with something from her family house. Ignatius and Nathan had just said it was not possible for Tom to hurt Harry. Kate had agreed.

“He will sooner cut his own arm than hurt you, Harry. The way he looks at you…it’s like you are his whole world. He won’t hurt you,” Kate said with a gentle smile.

Jones, Prewitt, Black and Hagrid had nothing to say to that. Because they all knew it was true. They had all seen the care in Tom Riddle’s eyes and that had shocked them the most. The Slytherin’s silver-grey eyes were always empty and cold. Even when he smirked with his friends, there was nothing in his eyes. They were lifeless. But that wasn’t the case anymore. His eyes lit up with joy whenever he looked at Harry.

No one could fake such an emotion.

Kate and Lucretia hugged Harry as he had turned a very pretty red after hearing that.

“Harry, you are so cute,” Kate kissed his right cheek while Lucretia kissed his left.

Their respective boyfriends were looking on in amusement while Hagrid was laughing.

 

* * *

 

In November, Slughorn decided to give them a month long project and paired them up. Since only he and Tom sat alone, they were paired off.

Tom smirked flirtatiously as he went to the back of the class and sat down with Harry. Nothing gave him more pleasure than to see Harry turn red. He knew he couldn’t stop himself for long. He had to make it official whatever it was between them.  He didn’t think he could accept it if Harry refused him.

The world will feel his wrath if that happened.

But he knew that will not be the case.

Harry Potter was his.

 

“Hello, Harry,” Tom said with a smile as he placed his bag beside him. Harry smiled back and greeted him too.

“Hello, Tom,” Harry said while moving a bit more so there was enough space between them.

 

They worked quite well together and Harry was surprised to find Tom was a good project partner. He listened to his ideas and nodded thoughtfully when he suggested which potion they should work on.

“Hmm, well these materials should be easy enough to procure,” Tom said while ticking them off on his parchment. “But for these ones we’ll have to go to the greenhouses a lot and Hogsmeade too.”

Harry nodded and they decided to meet up next weekend.

“So, it’s a date then, Harry?” Tom asked the green eyed youth beside him, brow raised as if daring him to say it wasn’t a date.

Harry smiled and nodded, “yeah, Tom. It’s a date.”

 

Tom’s eyes lit up in joy and he didn’t think he had ever felt so happy in his life. Harry ducked his head down and smiled to himself. He had promised himself he wouldn’t try to hide his feelings. He will do just that.

They snuck glances at each other during the lesson and there potion for that day turned out okay too. Slughorn awarded them twenty and fifteen points respectively. Harry just rolled his eyes at that. Slughorn was clearly biased.

Before he could get up, Tom took his hand in his and stopped him. Harry looked in his…boyfriend’s eyes and felt his heart beat faster. There was so much…love there. He didn’t know what to do with it.

“This is not a whim, right, Harry?” Tom asked hesitantly. He didn’t think his heart could survive it. He had admitted to himself if he does have a heart, its Harry’s. It will always be his.

If his heart broke…the world will feel his pain. He will bathe the world in fire and ash.

He was capable of that.

 

Harry sat back and saw that they were alone. He took Tom’s hands in his and smiled at the boy in front of him.

“No, Tom. It’s not. I like you a lot.” It will always be you. Harry didn’t say that though. He didn’t want to shock Tom.

Tom nodded and hesitantly brought Harry’s hands to his lips.

 

Harry looked at Tom and felt his breath hitch as he noticed the amount of longing in those grey eyes. He couldn’t really blame Tom. He felt the same. He wanted Tom to kiss his hands. He wanted to kiss Tom’s hand.

He nodded imperceptibly and Tom kissed each of his fingers slowly, reverently. Riddle kept his eyes on him the whole time.

 

Harry knew his face must resemble a cherry or something. He’d never thought Tom Riddle could be so…gentle. His lips were petal soft and his fingers were tingling where Riddle had kissed them as they were the most precious things in the world.

And Harry wanted that mouth on him. Everywhere on him.

Hell, he wouldn’t even care if they never touched. As long as he and Tom were with each other; together, he would be alright. He just wanted his affection and love. That’s all. He just wanted him and Tom to be together.

Tom knew he should let go but Harry’s hand was so soft and it felt so good in his. Like it was meant to be there. His beautiful hands had some calluses on inside which he thought might be because of quidditch but otherwise Harry’s skin was velvet soft, like lamb’s wool.

Damn. He wanted Harry all to himself. He wanted these beautiful hands tangled in his hair as he made love to him. He wanted these hands to scratch his back as he filled the messy haired, green eyed boy with his essence.

 He let go off Harry’s hands slowly and asked him to go on first. Harry was already very embarrassed so he didn’t argue and got up.

 

“Well, I’ll see you in a few minutes. Should I save you a seat?” Harry asked without any ulterior motive. He just wanted to sit beside Tom.

Tom nodded weakly. He really didn’t think he should though. He already had a big problem in his pants. Sitting with Harry will only make it worse. But did he care?

Hell no.

“Of course, love,” he answered with a blinding smile and clenched his hands as Harry blushed again and nodded and walked to the Defense class.

“Damn it.”

Tom leaned back and waited for his erection to go away. He had never felt like this. In fact things like this were beneath him. They disgusted him. He ran a hand through his hair and smiled to himself.

“Darling, what are you doing to me?”

 

He was late. Twenty minutes had already passed but Merrythought had waved off his explanation.

“It’s alright, Mr. Riddle. Today you’ll be writing an essay for me.”

“Of course, professor,” he bowed a little and went straight to Harry’s desk at the back. Harry’s dorm mates couldn’t contain their glee neither could Tom Riddle’s friends. They were so happy for their friends.

* * *

 

Harry had a great time with Tom on their date. They didn’t really do much, just roamed the many shops, got candies from Honeydukes and Butterbeers from Three Broomsticks. But when they were walking, they held each other’s hands. Harry couldn’t help but notice that Tom’s hand was very warm and soft. His hand was slightly smaller than his boyfriend’s too. But, well that was pretty clear. He wasn't very tall now was he.

They also talked about books and sports. Harry was very careful with his words, he didn’t reveal anything from the future. They got their supplies from the apothecary and walked back towards the school. Before they could go to the Great hall, Tom led Harry to one of the empty classrooms. Harry didn’t understand why they were there and he was even more surprised when Tom locked the door with a wave of his hand.

Sometimes he thought Tom liked to show off. Yes, he got it. Mr. Riddle was very good at non-verbal and wandless magic. He wasn’t wrong when he’d thought Tom Riddle loved himself. His thoughts never failed to amuse him. Dumbledore was wrong about this too. Tom did love. He loved himself enough.

He was brought out of his reverie as Tom came closer to him and just stood there.

“Tom, why are we here?” Harry asked softly. Having Riddle near him wasn’t doing much good to his stupid self. Riddle always had a scent of rivers and woodlands. Something which he found very pleasant and soothing.

Tom didn’t know how he should say it without sounding like a love sick idiot. He’d never been on a date and he’d never had any desire to be on one. But today had been very enjoyable. He’d liked Harry’s hand in his. It had felt good. He liked seeing Harry’s smile, he liked it when Harry ate chocolate truffle and offered him some too. This time he had eaten straight from his hand all the while keeping eye contact with his…boyfriend. Yeah, that word felt good. So, had Harry’s finger.

Harry had turned red and had quickly looked away. He had wanted to kiss Harry at that time.

 He still wanted to kiss him. He just wanted to…touch him. To know for sure that this was real.

“I want to touch you, Harry. Will you allow me too?” Tom asked quietly.

Harry’s eyes widened as he heard that. Fantasies about them making love was great but he still needed time to go through with that step. It was a very big step. Tom noticed Harry’s frightened green eyes and he felt terrible as he thought he looked like a baby deer caught in the claws of a lion. Well, Harry had been caught by him. Just like he had been caught by the innocent fawn. It was ironic Harry was a Gryffindor yet he was acting like a predator while Potter looked like a frightened baby deer. 

He liked seeing that expression. He liked it very much. He didn’t want to examine this closely, why he had such sadistic tendencies. But he also knew he would never want Harry to be really afraid of him. That would only hurt him. He wanted Harry to love him, care of him. Not be afraid of him.

“Harry, it’s okay. I am not talking about _that_. Get your mind out of the gutter,” Tom smirked and Harry turned that pretty red again and hit him on the shoulder good naturedly.

“You scared me, you twat,” Harry let himself smile and couldn’t help but feel warmth in his whole body. Tom was smirking at him just like he had in the Chamber. But this time there wasn’t any evil intent or malice in his expression. Tom was just playing with him.

“Yeah, you can,” he said quietly. Tom moved even closer and Harry felt himself stiffen as he could feel Tom’s body heat now. He looked up hesitantly and felt his heart beat faster in his chest. Tom was looking at him even more intensely now. His grey eyes held nothing but unbridled lust and possessiveness for him.

Harry gulped as he realized that. He had to be careful. Tom’s gaze was doing something to him. He didn’t think he would be able to stop Tom if he tried anything more than innocent touches.

And he knew in his heart he really didn’t want to stop Tom. But he cannot let his emotions control him. He had to show some restraint.

Tom slowly brought his hand to Harry’s face and touched his cheek. Harry felt himself blush as Tom caressed his cheek, he hadn’t realized Tom’s other arm was now around his waist and he was practically plastered to the boy he…loves.

He did love him, didn’t he? Harry smiled inwardly and his breath hitched as Tom brought his face even closer. His boyfriend’s breath tickled his ear.

“You feel good in my arms, Harry. It’s like you are meant to be here,” Tom said softly. Harry’s scent was intoxicating. 


	12. Chapter 12

 

Harry yelped as Tom suddenly bit his earlobe then licked it slowly. He blushed as he realised it was Tom's tongue on his neck; he feared he might faint if Tom didn’t stop soon. He felt weak as he felt warm tufts of air in his ear, the action made him dizzy.

After two minutes, Tom backed a little and smiled smugly at seeing Harry’s red face and glazed eyes.

“You, you... why’d you do,” Harry didn’t even finish when automatically he tightened his arms around Tom’s waist as he felt the taller male lower his mouth to his neck and gently bite at his pulse point.

“Ahh..Tom, you-you can’t, that’s…why,” Harry couldn’t finish and moaned when Tom licked the hickey he’d left there. Tom had just licked his earlobe and now he was licking his neck. 

He closed his eyes and all thoughts flew from his mind as he felt Tom kissing his neck. His lips really were as soft as he’d thought they would be. They felt like flower petals and he hated himself for thinking like a stupid idiot. Tom gave him butterfly kisses, then bit him again at another spot. He felt Tom tilting his face but refused to open his eyes. The same attention was given to the other side of his neck. He squirmed and clenched his hand as he realised he was aroused. That must be Tom's goal.

 

After licking his neck once more and blowing cool air on sensitive skin, Tom withdrew completely. He still had Harry in his hold and he could feel Tom was as aroused as him. Tom's erection was pressing into him. He finally opened his eyes and whimpered.

Tom was again looking at him with the same intensity as before but this time his eyes held affection instead of lust.

“Was it good?” Tom asked quietly. He’d never known such emotions and he wasn’t one to touch people. But Harry was different. Harry was just…Harry.

Harry nodded and smiled at his boyfriend. “Yeah, it was good.” He’d never had to use glamour’s but now he will have to. He will not let the whole school see that he was bitten by Riddle.

 

Tom’s face lit up and he tightened his hold on Harry’s waist. Harry looked up and hesitantly brought his hand to Tom’s cheek. He caressed it slowly and he felt a thrill go through him as Tom’s breathe hitched. His pupils dilated and Harry could see Tom was as affected by his touch as he was by his. He tangled his hand in Tom’s hair and the tall Slytherin groaned as Harry continued to feel the beautiful wavy hair. He had always liked Tom’s hair. They always looked soft and nice, now he knew it was true too.

After a minute he took a deep breath and withdrew his hand. Tom was looking at him curiously now. He wanted to know what Harry will do next.

Harry moved his hand to Tom’s neck and felt his pulse and gulped. He felt warm tingles in his toes as he touched Tom’s slender neck. His skin was as smooth as velvet and as soft as lamb’s wool. He let his hand rest there and continued to look in Tom’s beautiful stormy grey eyes. His eyes really were beautiful and Harry had full confidence he could gaze into those beautiful eyes for a long time without getting bored. He was brought out of his musing as he felt a hand on his own.

 

Tom brought Harry’s hand to his mouth slowly and just like last time kissed his knuckles. He felt elated as Harry’s eyes clouded and he drew Harry even closer.

“Tom, we should go now,” Harry said in a pleading voice. They’d been here a while and it was time they should leave.

 

Tom chuckled but did not let go of Harry’s hand. Instead, he kept on giving butterfly kisses to his fingers. Harry knew it wasn't possible for him to turn even redder and a part of him didn't want to stop the tall Slytherin. 

That was a lie.

He didn’t want to stop him at all. Tom’s kisses left him breathless and weak in the knees. They made him…happy. Content.

 

“Do you want to go, Harry?” Tom asked softly. Harry looked at him for a while then answered back in equally soft voice.

“You know I don’t want to, but we should.”

Tom nodded slowly and let go of Harry’s hand. But he didn’t let go off his boyfriend.

“Do you want to sit together, love?” he asked curiously.

 

Harry was surprised by Tom’s question. He didn’t care if they sat together. And, he really didn’t care about the stares. He was immune to them now. In fact, after a week since he came here, nobody had even looked at him. They had accepted him as another student and had moved on with their lives.

He knew it would be nice to sit with Tom and eat dinner together, so he nodded at his boyfriend and smiled.

“Yeah. That’s fine.”

Tom quirked a brow as he let Harry go and waved his hand. The door opened and they walked together to great hall.

 

“You aren’t afraid of your friend’s response?” Tom asked curiously. He knew what people thought of him. They admired him but they also feared him. To be so perfect that it was inhuman. That’s what he was in every way.

Harry had to laugh at that. “Not at all. They know I like you.”

 

Tom felt all of his worries go away with that simple sentence.  He had been a little apprehensive of Harry’s friend’s reactions. He knew his friends were very happy for him. None of them had said anything to him but he didn’t have to be a Legilimens to know that they were hoping for him and Harry to get together. Lestrange, Avery and Nott weren’t very subtle. Neither was Black for that matter. Orion and Nott had bets going on when they will get together. The former had said after Christmas and the latter had said before.

Orion has lost.

 

“That’s good to hear,” Tom said with a smile. “Will you sit with me at my house table tomorrow morning?”

Harry nodded and held his hand out for Tom to take. Tom took it and brought their joined hands to his lips and kissed them again.

“Good.”

Harry blushed and looked away. Some portraits saw them and awed at them, going on about young love.

 

* * *

 

 Harry shook his head as his friends winked at him as he sat down with Tom. He knew they would be happy for him but it was nice to see it with his own eyes.

Tom greeted all of them politely, even Hagrid which made him chuckle. Hagrid was surprised to say the least but returned Tom’s greeting with a boisterous laugh. Needless to say, Tom hung his head in embarrassment as he saw Hagrid laughing. But Harry could only smile gently because Tom looked content. Ignatius and Jones were smirking while Lucretia and Kate were waggling their eyebrows. Harry didn’t want to know what they meant by that.

Yeah, right.

He knew exactly what they meant and he had never felt so embarrassed in his life. The whole hall was looking at him and Tom with wide eyes; even the staff was looking. When he’d snuck in a glance at the teacher's table, he’d seen all of them looked amused.

Student populace was shocked to say the least.

Tom Riddle had finally noticed someone, and it was the newbie Gryffindor.

 

But Tom Riddle’s friends joy at the events unfolding was unmatched.

They were over the moon. Their lord was happy, he was smiling a true smile, one born from the bottom of the heart. His eyes were alive, they weren't cold anymore. That's all they cared about.

Orion was a little miffed that he had lost the bet but it paled in comparison to the fact that Tom was smiling.

 

The five looked at Dolohov with matching smirks, who shook his head as he noticed their smug expressions. But the five could see he was smiling a little too. Abraxas, Lestrange, Avery, Nott and Black had said that Harry was the one for Riddle but Antonin had not believed. He was the one who had called Tom a frigid prince when Tom was a second year. But it seemed like he was wrong. He was happy to be proven wrong.

 

Tom had looked…content these past two months. In the end, that’s all he wanted for his friend.

 

Tom had seen the looks his six friends were giving each other and he was amused as he saw Dolohov nodding tiredly with a smile.

The six had had many discussions about him and Harry. It would be interesting to see how they will behave around his love. He will not hesitate to show them their place if they said even one word that will hurt Harry.

But as he noticed their honest to god gleeful expressions, he knew he will not be cursing anyone.

They were happy for him.

He’d been wary of the seventh years even when they’d accepted he was above them in every sense. In the beginning, they’d also looked down upon him. But as they got to know him and saw his control over his magic they came to accept that Tom couldn’t possibly be a muggleborn. He had to be a half blood and when he’d spoken parseltongue the six had literally shivered in fear.

But even after they had become acquainted with each other, he had still treated them with caution. But with time he had come to see them as friends. He knew they still thought they were regarded as minions and he hadn’t done anything to change that. He was sadistic by nature but he had smiled honestly with them quite a few times. He did enjoy their company.

 

Harry went to sleep that night with a smile on his face. His dorm mates had teased him for an hour after they’d come back. They were nice and he was glad that they were his friends.

 

* * *

 

Tom looked amused as he saw Harry talking to his friends. His friends were polite and courteous and he knew they will not create any problem for Harry. Avery and Black said something which made Harry laugh so hard that it brought tears to his eyes. He saw Lestrange and Dolohov nodding to each other and just like that they all started joking.

Tom felt good as he saw Harry smiling and didn’t care when they were joined by Greengrass and Davis. Orion was friends with them and he had no problems with them.

“Potter, you really are something,” Callum said with a gentle smile. He had talked to Harry before because of Lucretia and had liked him then too. It was no surprise he had melted Tom Riddle’s heart. He didn’t think the ice prince had one before but seeing them now made him rethink his opinion.

Harry just shook his head and continued to eat his food.  Tom was holding Harry’s left hand under the table and continued to rub soothing circles on the back.  

 

* * *

 

Just like that, Christmas holidays came around and only a dozen students filled in their names to stay at Hogwarts. Harry didn’t know how he should ask Tom to come with him.

He would have stayed at Hogwarts but for some reason he wanted to go back to Peverell cottage. It was his home and he knew he will like some time to himself. He knew he will stay in this time with Tom. He will never leave him alone again. But he didn’t know how Tom would react if he asked him to come. He didn’t want the Slytherin to think it was out of pity or anything.

“Harry, what’s wrong?” Tom asked his boyfriend. He knew something had been troubling his love but Harry hadn’t said anything till now.

They were sitting in the Room of Requirement with a roaring fire and plates of hot rolls and sandwiches. The elves had become Harry’s fan and by association his.

He also had to admire Harry’s mischievous streak. Harry had found the room pretty quickly though he had a feeling elves might’ve had something to do with it. Right now they were sitting in a lavish room with blue and silver drapes hanging around their bed. 

They’d gone to Hogsmeade yesterday and even then Harry had looked a little sad. He didn’t know why his lover was looking like this but he really didn’t want to spend the holidays wondering why Harry was upset. He didn't like when Harry was morose.

Harry looked at him and he gulped as he saw the hopeful look on the raven’s face.

“Tom, will you come with me to my home for the holidays?” Harry asked softly to his boyfriend. He saw as his boyfriend's beautiful silver grey eyes widened as he heard his request.

“What?” Tom didn’t know why Harry would invite him. He knew Harry lived alone in his ancestor’s house at Godric’s Hollow.

That was Harry’s home and he didn’t think Harry and he should be left alone for that long. They will only have Harry’s owl, Hedwig for company. They still hadn’t kissed and he knew he will not be able to stop himself from ravishing his boyfriend if left alone in a house. He also knew Harry will have no problems with it.

Harry leaned into him and put his arms around Tom’s neck.

“I want you to come, Tom. Please, I don’t want to be alone." Harry's eyes were practically smouldering. He gulped as he saw the longing in the emerald eyes. "I want to spend Christmas and New Year with you. I want us to celebrate your birthday in my home,” Harry said softly.

Tom’s breath hitched as he heard that. He didn’t think Harry was aware of what he was doing to him. They’d had plans to celebrate his birthday together. It would have been the first for him. He never celebrated it at the orphanage and here he only started getting wishes and gifts from his third year. That was when he had become friends with the six.

Harry had said he will be back on 28th of December after he’d said he will be staying here. Harry had not asked him to come before and he even knew why that was. He knew Harry thought it would anger him and he would see it as pity as he’d never left Hogwarts for any holidays.

He didn’t know what changed Harry’s mind but he had no qualms in spending more time with Harry.

“Harry, you know what that will mean,” Tom said quietly. He noticed as Harry shivered and turned red and he immediately pulled the beautiful boy to him and buried his nose in his neck. Harry’s scent was intoxicating. His scent was like life itself. That's what made him so delirious around Harry. His boyfriend was life itself. 

 

He could feel Harry’s heart beating at an incredible speed and he relished in the fact that it was him making Harry feel like this.

 

“I-I don’t care, Tom. Just-just come with me,” Harry stuttered as Tom bit his neck and licked it slowly.

 

“Alright,” Tom said breathing heavily  against his boyfriend's neck and with great effort straightened; not before kissing the hickey he’d left there.

 

Harry blushed and Tom caressed his cheek. “I’ll come with you, love.”

 

Harry smiled beatifically and hugged him. Tom let a smile grace his features and held Harry in his arms till dinner.

 

Tom informed Slughorn he would be going with Harry to his house for the holidays the next day. The professor nodded jovially and wished him and Harry a Happy Christmas.


	13. Chapter 13

 

Tom’s friends knew then and there that Tom will never let Harry go. If he was serious enough to go to his house, they knew this was permanent. They hadn’t doubted their lord’s affections before but this sealed the matter. Tom had never been to any of their houses even though all of them had invited him plenty of times.

Harry bid his friends goodbye and all of them promised to owl him in the holidays. He and Tom sat together in their compartment and discussed their potions project while eating from the trolley. After a while Harry slept, leaning on Tom’s shoulder. Tom looked at him lovingly and kissed the back of their joined hands.

“I am so glad you are in my life, Harry.”

He looked at the green fields passing by in a blur and smiled.

 

* * *

 

He and Harry took the Knight Bus to Harry’s house in Godric’s Hollow from Diagon Alley. They had decided to go there first and eat before going to Harry’s house. They also brought the groceries from the local food shops in Godric’s Hollow before going to Harry’s cottage.

“I am pretty sure the house won’t be stocked this time,” Harry mused as he paid for the food.

Tom didn’t understand what Harry meant by that. When he asked him Harry just shook his head.

“It was stocked by Gringotts after I got the property. It belonged to one of my very distant relatives. It’d been empty for a while. ”

Tom nodded slowly at that.

 

Tom was impressed with the cottage. It was nice, comfortable and warm. It had the homey feel to it which he’d read about in the books. Even if only Harry and Hedwig lived there, it still felt like a home.

“So, Tom, which room do you want?” Harry asked as he took off his outer robe.

“The one beside you should be fine,” he said while caressing Hedwig's head. She had come back from the hunt and was now sitting with her head under her wing.

Harry nodded and Tom went and deposited his things in his room. They both went and took a warm bath and decided to eat at one of the restaurants in the village. When they came back, they were both pretty tired. Harry kissed his boyfriend’s cheek and bid him good night.

“I’ll show you the sights tomorrow, Tom. This place is beautiful,” Harry said sleepily.

Tom smiled gently as he looked at his lover. “I am sure it is.”

Harry smiled sleepily at him and went to sleep. Tom stood there for a minute then he too went to his room.

 

For a minute he felt afraid. He had never been in an unknown place before but he shook his head as soon as the thought came.  This was Harry’s house, Harry was a good person.  He had no reason to doubt him. He trusted Harry.

But his ingrained paranoia did not let him sleep without putting in a few charms around his room. He waved his hand thrice and he was satisfied. He pulled the comforter over him and closed his eyes.

* * *

 

 

When he opened his eyes he could see sunlight pouring in through the curtains. He waved his hand and was hit with bright morning light.

He could here shuffling in the house and surmised it must be Harry preparing breakfast. After going to the bathroom and freshening up, he went to the kitchen and wasn’t surprised to see his lover still in his nightwear preparing waffles. Harry felt presence behind him and turned and smiled at Tom.

 

“Good morning, Tom. Did you sleep well?” Harry asked as he cut some blueberries and strawberries.

Tom nodded and slowly walked to Harry. He wrapped his hands around Harry’s waist and pulled his boyfriend to him.

“Good morning, darling. Why are you up so early?” Tom whispered in his ear and he felt Harry shiver.

“You-you know we had to eat. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day,” Harry stuttered, well aware of Tom’s body behind him.

“You are right. So, what have you prepared for us, sweetheart?” he asked while breathing in Harry’s intoxicating scent. He felt Harry shiver and smirked. Harry’s neck really was sensitive. It made him wonder what other places on his body will make Harry lose his mind with pleasure.

“Uh, there is coffee, pancakes, waffles and toast,” Harry closed his eyes as he felt Tom kissing his neck.

 

“Good. Then we should eat,” he said slowly, letting Harry go. Harry turned to him with dazed eyes and Tom felt a thrill go through him that he had reduced Harry to this state. Harry was intoxicated by his very presence, _his_ scent, _his_ touches; _him._

Tom caressed Harry’s cheek and felt his heart melt as Harry leaned into his hand.

“You go and sit, Tom. I’ll get everything,” Harry said gently to the boy he loves.

Tom quirked a brow as he heard that. “No. We will sit together and eat. I’ll set the table then I’ll help you get everything.”

He flicked Harry on the forehead who squawked much to Tom’s amusement.

 

Tom set the table then brought all the dishes from the kitchen. Harry was pouting the whole time since Tom did not let him do anything.

“You got up early to prepare food for us. It’s the least I can do. Now stop pouting and eat.”

Harry sat down beside him and kissed his cheek again. Tom ruffled Harry’s hair and poured them both coffee.

 

Tom moaned as the taste of pancakes flooded his mouth. They were delicious. Harry blushed as he heard his boyfriend. He knew he was good at cooking but it was nice to see someone appreciating it.

“This is brilliant, Harry.” He turned to Harry and smiled brightly at him. He felt happy as he saw Harry smiling sheepishly and ducking head.

Harry blushed and thanked Tom. He smiled as he ate too. It really was good.

 

After eating their breakfast, they both went back to their rooms for a bath. When they came out, Harry took hold of Tom’s hand and dragged him outside.

 

“Everything is covered by snow now, but when I was here at the beginning of the year, I enjoyed flying here. The place had lush green grass, lakes, and birds flying around. It was beautiful,” Harry said dreamily.

Then he remembered there was a penseive in there and immediately brightened. Tom who was looking at him raised an eyebrow as Harry grabbed his arm and took him to the room on first floor. Harry will give himself a whiplash if he continues doing this.

“Here, I’ll show it to you,” the messy haired boy said as got the penseive out. Tom was surprised there was one here. Harry carefully pulled a silver tendril from his head and deposited it in the silver basin.

Harry turned to Tom and held his hand out for Tom to take, “let’s go.”

Tom was a little surprised that Harry was able to use his wand but then he remembered Harry had lived by himself all this time. He nodded and gently covered Harry’s hand with his own. They looked into the basin and were immediately pulled inside.

 

Tom was impressed by what he saw. Harry was flying on a very good broomstick but he didn’t think a broomstick called Firebolt existed. Maybe it was a foreign item. Yeah, that might be it. But something didn’t feel right. 

“Tom, what’s wrong?” Harry asked the taller male.

Tom looked at him and smiled and shook his head. “It’s nothing, darling.”

 

He could see why Harry chose this place, it was beautiful. Surrounded by lush green grass and beautiful  lakes, with birds flying in the blue sky. There was plenty of game too for Harry to hunt. It was a good place. Quiet; peaceful. Harry’s cottage was also secluded, it didn’t have any houses nearby. They had to walk a lot to go the restaurant yesterday.

 

When they came out, Harry prepared some sandwiches for them much to his irritation. He wanted to prepare something but Harry had stopped him. They enjoyed the sandwiches in Harry’s room in front of a roaring fire.

“So, what should we do?” Tom asked Harry as bit into his sandwich.

Harry scrunched his face adorably for a minute then brightened as an idea came to him.

 

“How about we listen to some music? I have a radio which plays both wizarding and muggle channels.”

Tom nodded and Harry went to the device and soon a Christmas muggle song was playing. Harry also brought out a Gobstones set.

“We can play this or chess. It’s up to you,” Harry said as he placed the set between them.

 

Tom nodded and they played five games till 2 in the afternoon. Harry had won two while he had won the other three. For the first time in his life, he was feeling free and happy. He kept on glancing at Harry and couldn’t wait to have him in his arms.

 

Harry didn’t know it was possible to feel so relaxed with Tom. He had made breakfast for the two of them and now they were playing like any two teenagers. He really wanted to tell Tom everything. He knew he will not be able to go all the way with his lover without telling him the truth. There was a big chance Tom will snap and leave him but he didn’t care. He at least had faith that Tom will not turn his back on him.

They liked each other too much for that.

Tom won’t do the things which really turn him into Voldemort.

 

Harry got up to prepare lunch but one glare from Tom made him freeze on the spot. He sat back quietly in his armchair.

 

“Harry, dear, you are not a housewife. I can prepare lunch and dinner and breakfast for both of us. Stay here.”

 

Harry giggled as he heard his lover and made himself comfortable on the chair.

 

Tom went to Harry and bent down and kissed his cheek. Harry’s scent never failed to make him breathe deeply.

“Stay here, take a nap. I’ll be done in an hour.”

 

Harry nodded  and Tom went to the kitchen to prepare their lunch.

* * *

 

 

Harry woke up to long fingers caressing his hair. He opened his eyes and smiled sleepily  at his lover. Tom really was very beautiful. Tom smirked and pulled him from the armchair.

“Come on, go wash your face. Everything is ready.”

 

Harry nodded and as soon as he entered the kitchen he moaned as the smell of garlic bread and roasted meat flooded his nose. His eyes widened as he noticed Tom had prepared a roast quail, garlic bread and salad for them. Something told him he didn’t do this entirely by muggle way. Tom could do wandless magic. That was the only explanation. He could use his wand because the trace didn’t work on him since he wasn’t from this time.

“You did this with wandless magic didn’t you, Tom?” Harry asked as he sat down.

 

“What would give you that idea, my love?” Tom asked with a smirk. Harry rolled his eyes and pointed at the dishes. Tom laughed and nodded.

“Yes, I’ve been able to do it since I was in my fourth year.”

Harry nodded and bit into the meat and moaned, it was just so delicious. It was the right amount of soft and crisp. It was perfection. Was there anything Tom Riddle wasn’t good at? He looked at Tom and felt himself flush as he noticed Tom was blushing and had a death grip on silver knife.

“Don’t do that, Harry. I am trying to control myself.”

 

Harry ducked his head and nodded. He continued to eat and he could say it without reservation this was the best meal he’d ever had. The garlic bread was seasoned to perfection and the salad was perfect as well. But the quail…it was too good. He wanted to eat even more but didn’t want to give himself a stomach ache.

 

Tom smiled as he saw Harry eating everything with relish. It felt good that he’d put that beautiful smile on Harry’s face. He knew he was a good cook but something made this even special because he was sharing it with Harry.  

After they were finished, Tom stored the leftovers which were a lot since only two of them were there to eat. He then brought out treacle tart and Harry glared at him.

“You know I love it,” Harry said with a pout. Tom just smirked.

“Eat, Harry.”

 

Harry deliberately looked at Tom as he finished eating it and Tom was not responsible for what he did next. As soon as their dessert was finished, he pulled Harry to him. He could hear Harry’s ragged breathing and he didn’t care if Harry will find out he could apparate too.

Next second, they were in his room on his bed. He waved his hand and the room warmed immediately. He looked at Harry and was satisfied to see him blushing.

“You can apparate too, Riddle?” Harry asked innocently. Tom didn’t bother answering and buried his face in Harry’s neck. Harry tried to stifle his moans by covering his mouth with the back of his hand but it was of no use. Tom was kissing his neck and he let out a whine as Tom bit him again at the nape. He had a feeling Tom had a neck fetish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy !


	14. Chapter 14

 

Tom knew his heart was beating very fast, but he didn’t care. He kept on giving butterfly kisses to Harry’s neck. He had to feel that delicious skin under his mouth. Now, that he could taste it without restraint; he will. After few minutes, he leaned back to admire his Harry. Harry looked debauched with his messy black hair splayed on the pillow and neck covered in bite marks.

 

Harry looked at Tom and smiled beatifically at him and Tom let out a whimper.

 

“Harry, I want to kiss you, can I?” he asked quietly.

 

Harry's eyes softened and he nodded and pulled Tom towards him.

 

“Remove our sweaters. I want to feel you too, Tom,” he said softly. Tom’s mind clouded with lust as he heard that and Harry knew he was the same. All he wanted was Tom. They won’t go all the way but he needed to feel Tom.

 

Tom nodded and their sweaters vanished, leaving them only in their shirts and trousers. Tom slowly lowered himself to Harry and with great effort he ignored the hardness that was pressing to his erection. It created a delicious friction and Harry moaned as their erections touched. But he knew he couldn’t do deal with that first. They weren’t ready for that yet. But he looked forward to giving Harry pleasure with his mouth. But first, he will claim those delectable lips.

 

He had imagined kissing Harry for months and now his fantasy was becoming reality.

 

Harry had never been kissed and he had never cared to even think about it. But he had imagined what it would be like to kiss Tom. He had imagined it a lot.

 

Tom gently brushed their lips together and they both closed their eyes at the feeling. He was right, Harry’s lips were as soft as rose petals. Maybe his fantasy wasn’t as far-fetched as he'd thought it was. He brushed his lips again with Harry’s and this time Harry pulled him by his hair and did not let go.

 

Their mutual inexperience did nothing to quell their desires. In fact, it made everything even more special. Tom had never used legilimency on Harry but this time he really wanted to confirm his suspicions. He was confident Harry had never been touched by anyone and he relished in the feeling that he will be the only one to see Harry lose himself in throes of passion.

Harry’s first and last in everything. Just like he was Harry’s. Harry was his first and he will be his only.

 

He licked the bottom lip hesitantly and grinned when Harry wriggled underneath him. He gently pried his boyfriend’s mouth open and met Harry’s tongue with his. It was like something snapped within both of them as he did that. This time there was no hesitancy as their tongues twined in passion. He closed his eyes as Harry’s soft yet roughened hands pulled his hair. They both moaned and he deepened the kiss by sucking and licking the inside of Harry’s mouth. Harry again started writhing under him and he reluctantly let go.

 

They looked in each other’s eyes for a minute; trying to get their breathing back to normal. They moved towards each other again and this time he wasn’t gentle. He nipped, sucked and licked Harry’s soft thin red lips and felt smug as Harry moaned even louder. Their tongues battled for dominance for a few seconds before Harry gave up and let him control the kiss. He bit the inside of Harry’s cheek and felt his boyfriend squirm underneath him.

 

They both tasted like dessert and it only made the kiss sweeter.

 

He leaned back a little to breathe and grinned in satisfaction as he saw Harry’s kiss bruised lips and dazed eyes. Harry’s breathing had still not evened out, his chest rising and falling slowly. Testimony to never having experienced something so intimate.

 

Tom took a deep breath and pulled Harry to him so that the Gryffindor lion was in his lap. Harry looked at him with wide eyes but didn’t question him. He slowly leaned forward and felt ecstatic as Harry squirmed in his lap. Though his boyfriend's squirming was only making him hard. But, he really liked Harry in his arms. And in his lap. He tilted the swan neck and nuzzled it with his cheek; he heard Harry’s sharp intake of breathe and continued to lave attention on it. He placed a soft kiss at the pulse point then bit the pale skin roughly.

 

Harry moaned and he moved back to examine his boyfriend’s expression. He wasn’t disappointed. Harry was flushed and was looking at him with affection and adoration, a small shy smile on his face. Before the green eyed boy could say anything he again leaned in and kissed his Adam’s apple.

 

“Tom,” Harry moaned as another spike of pleasure shot through his spine. Tom was licking his Adam’s apple, blowing cool air on the sensitive skin between the kisses. One of Tom's hand had a firm grip on his waist, and the other was holding his neck gently.

If he was being reduced to this state by just kisses, he wasn’t sure he could survive them actually doing the real deed. He didn’t realise Tom had moved again; he felt his boyfriend’s cool breath in his ear and groaned again.

Tom moved back after licking the shell of his boyfriend's ear. He needed something else. Something they both hadn’t talked about.

He locked his gaze with his love's who was looking at him curiously.

“What?” Harry asked Tom. There was a glint in his silver grey eye's and he didn't understand why Tom would be agitated.

 

Tom didn’t answer, instead he raised his hand and touched his chest hesitantly, keeping his gaze locked with the emerald ones. Harry understood what Tom was asking and smiled softly at him.

Tom’s touches were hesitant and careful. As if he was afraid Harry might disappear if he was too fast. Tom had kept his hand on the left part of his chest for full minute; he could feel Harry’s heart pumping blood to the rest of his body at an incredible speed. He had smiled softly when he’d met Harry’s eyes who'd looked ready to kiss him again.

 After he’d touched every part of Harry’s torso, he leaned in again and nipped the right nipple through the shirt. Harry yelped and he grinned in his chest for a second before licking it through the shirt. There was something erotic about doing such a thing while wearing clothes.

Harry arched his neck a little , pale neck glistening with sweat, as he felt Tom licking his nipples through his shirt.

“Tom,” Harry screamed in pleasure as Tom bit one then licked it again to soothe the pain. This time when their eyes met, they both knew they won't be able to stop.

Tom gently lifted Harry and laid him down on the bed. Harry was not even looking at him, it seemed his boyfriend was too embarrassed and was covering his flushed face with his hand. He smirked and slapped Harry’s thigh which got his attention. Harry narrowed his eyes at him but he didn’t back down.

“I want to try more things.”

Harry blushed furiously but nodded slowly.

He couldn’t wait to taste Harry without any barriers.

* * *

 

“That was something.” Tom said slowly.

It was a lie. That was everything. It was as good as he’d imagined it to be. Harry was perfect and he couldn’t be happier.

“Yeah, it was something,” Harry said softly burrowing into Tom’s side.

Harry sighed next to him and leaned into him more. After cleaning the mess they'd made, Tom noticed his lover has passed out. He covered them both with heavy fur quilts and looked out of the window. Harry breathing beside him made him feel at ease. He looked at his beautiful boyfriend sleeping on his chest and smiled gently as Harry breathed out small puffs of air.

He leaned down and kissed Harry’s hair before going to sleep himself.

“Rest, my love,” Tom spoke lovingly to Harry.

 

* * *

 

Harry woke up feeling warm and satisfied. He remembered their afternoon’s activities and  felt himself flush. Tom had been rough and gentle. He didn’t know it was possible to be so gentle and yet so possessive at the same time. He closed his eyes as he remembered how Tom had first stroked him through his trousers and he’d come in his pants. It was a horrible feeling, to be so sticky and wet but so worth it. Thank Merlin, they were wizards; Tom had vanished the mess with a wave of his hand.

He’d been hesitant at first, never done anything like that, but Tom had simply smiled and said it was okay. It was first for both of them. It was special because it was the two of them. Hearing that had left him dazed. They were each other’s first and he knew Tom would be his one and only. He’d looked at Tom’s face when he’d stroked him and he knew it was the same for him. He’d felt a little scared though when he’d noticed the bulge in Tom’s trousers. He was big. How will he fit inside him? He was sure his ears had turned red as he’d imagined it. Thank god Tom had closed his eyes while he was stroking him.

Tom had kissed him within an inch of his life as soon as he’d come. He’d had trouble breathing because neither he nor Tom wanted to let go of each other’s mouths. He’d felt a thrill go through him as he’d again looked at Tom’s kiss bruised red lips. He wanted those soft lips back on him and had straddled Tom and kissed him again.

 

Looking back on it, his actions had been very wanton.

 

After thinking he’d had his fill of kissing Tom, he’s kissed his eye lids, his nose, his forehead, his neck, his collarbone. He’d licked his collarbone before biting it which had snapped something in Riddle.

Tom had had enough, he had flipped him on his back and had bitten his neck and sucked on it, before lowering his trousers and boxers. Their plan of waiting had vanished.

He’d nodded imperceptibly at him when Tom had looked at him imploringly for permission.

He didn’t think anyone could adore someone as much Tom did him and he did Tom. The way Tom was looking at him made him feel he was the most beautiful person in the universe. He’d felt special and warm as Tom had touched his thighs reverently with his long beautiful pianist fingers. He’d licked, nipped and kissed the underside of his thighs, littering the pale skin with red marks. His ministrations had left him dizzy.

He’d closed his eyes when he’d felt that long lubed finger fingering him. It wasn’t unpleasant, but different and he’d whimpered when he’d seen the lust and love in Tom’s eyes.  Tom had kissed him passionately to drown out his moans and had continued to finger him. He’d brought him to another orgasm with just his fingers.

 

_Harry had whimpered when Tom had licked off his essence from his fingers.  
_

_“Don’t worry, love. I will prepare you with my mouth and fingers when we’ll do it for real.” Tom had smirked at him lasciviously which had turned him into an incoherent mess._

 

They’d slept after that. At least he had. His nipples felt sore since Tom had given them too much attention in he beginning.

Tom had cleaned them both with wandless magic and he’d lost awareness after that. He’d just leaned into Tom because he had wanted to feel his lover.

 

He saw Tom’s face as he got up and smiled. His boyfriend looked like an angel sleeping with his hair tousled, the dark curls a strike contrast to the ivory pillows. He fell in love with Tom again. He fervently hoped Tom will not leave him when he will know the truth. He didn’t think he would be able to handle it.

He got up and prepared a bath for him. He would wake up Tom after.

The warm bath felt good and he had to force himself to leave his bubble bath. He toweled himself, dressed and prepared a bath for Tom as well.

 

When he came out, he turned red as Tom was awake and was looking at him like a predator. He’d never thought he would feel like a literal deer. He had newfound respect for the antelopes.

“Aww, Harry, you took a bath by yourself. Here, I was hoping we could take one together.” Tom said while smiling roguishly.

 

Harry just shook his head and went and sat down beside Tom.

 

Tom wanted Harry out of those clothes. He wanted Harry naked underneath him so he could bury himself inside his lover and never let go. He wanted to see Harry’s pupils dilate in pleasure as he ate him out.

He’d lost it when he'd fingered Harry, and it was because he was who he is, he hadn’t taken Harry few hours ago. Harry had looked ethereal with his pale slender legs littered with kiss bruises, long swan neck glistening with sweat, that beautiful cock erect and leaking. He had wanted that cock in his mouth. He wanted to worship every inch of Harry.

He’d wanted to fuck Harry. It was simple as that. He didn’t think he would be able to stop once he had Harry. He’d felt delirious when he’d fingered Harry’s tight hole.  The way Harry had groaned when he’d put in one finger would forever be stuck in his memory.

_It was him giving Harry pleasure, it was him reducing Harry to this incoherent mess. It will always be him._

 

He groaned as Harry kissed him again and brought him out of his illicit thoughts. He could feel the shampoo and soap Harry had used while bathing. But it still didn’t mask Harry’s natural scent of seasons and woodlands. Of life.

He pulled Harry to him and his one hand tangled in wet locks while the other was holding his neck gently. He tangled his tongue with Harry’s and smiled when Harry surrendered and let him dominate the kiss. He tasted the insides of Harry’s delicious mouth and when they separated, they were both breathing raggedly.

“Tom, please take a bath,” Harry said imploringly.

Tom smirked but didn’t move, instead, he tilted Harry’s face and bit on the tender flesh on the base of his neck. He was rewarded with Harry’s sweet moan. He licked the bite languidly and felt Harry shiver in pleasure. A thrill went through him again because of it.

 

It did something to him to see his marks on Harry. It was strange, he got the same feeling when he saw the scar on Harry’s forehead. Harry had told him it was a remnant of a curse left by a dark wizard. He didn’t like it. No one had any right to mark Harry. Harry was his. In every way, forever.

 

He pulled back once he was satisfied. Harry was dazedly looking at him and he shook his head fondly and caressed his cheek.

“Come on, darling. It’s over for now,” he said softly. Harry blinked out of his state and touched the mark Tom had left on him. He grinned at him fondly before getting up.

“You like seeing your marks on me, don’t you, Riddle?”

Tom just quirked a brow and walked confidently to the bathroom. Harry scratched his head in embarrassment and went to prepare some tea and cookies for them.

“I like you marking me too, Tom,” he said softly to himself.

 

* * *

 

Tom came out after half an hour and found Harry sitting in his room in front of the fire. They drank their tea and ate the cookies Harry had baked in the morning. After they were done, Harry quietly walked to Tom and smirked. Tom didn’t know what Harry was doing and was surprised when Harry sat down in his lap. His hands automatically came around Harry’s waist to keep him there.

It felt nice.

“What’s this about, darling?” Tom whispered in Harry’s ears. Harry shivered but smiled nonetheless. He caressed Tom’s cheek and felt his strong jaw and felt proud when Tom’s breath hitched.

“Wanted to be near you. That’s all.” Harry said softly.

Tom looked at him with a gentle expression and smiled softly. Instead of kissing him or doing something perverted, he just made sure Harry was comfortable and tightened his hold on Harry.

Harry leaned into him and closed his eyes, content to have Tom’s around him.

 

* * *

 

That night after dinner the two settled themselves on Harry’s bed with enough light to do some reading and homework. After they were done, Tom stood up to go to his room but was stopped by Harry.

“Stay here, Tom. Don’t leave.”

Tom stiffened as he heard that. It would be difficult for both of them to sleep together without it progressing to something they both wanted. But, would it really be so difficult? Wasn’t staying beside Harry without doing anything, as great as seeing Harry writhing in pleasure?

It was.

He nodded and settled himself beside Harry. Harry put his arms around Tom’s neck and kissed him good night. Tom chased after Harry and kissed him again till they were both panting.

“Do you want to do it?” Harry asked slowly.

Tom shook his head and pulled Harry to him.

“No. that was just fine. We’ve got plenty of time to take the next step.”

Harry smiled to himself and closed his eyes as he felt Tom caressing his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried. 
> 
> I am not good at writing smut, but I hope it's at least enjoyable. Next chapter won't take this long.


	15. Chapter 15

 

Next day was spent doing homework and preparing for Christmas. Harry was the one doing the preparations since Tom didn’t much care for the holidays. But, seeing Harry so happy made him put in his effort. They bought a large tree to decorate and also bought gifts for their friends. Tom usually received gifts from his friends but this time he decided to give them too. He had to be careful with how much he spent.

Harry had not offered to lend him money because he knew Tom would get angry. He knew how proud Tom was and even if his intentions were pure, he didn’t want to start a fight. He didn’t even know what he should do with all that money. 

He bought a lot of things for his five friends and Tom from the gift shop in the village. Tom just bought candies for all his friends. Harry smiled to himself as he saw Tom scrunching his nose when he went to candies section. It was clear Tom hadn’t bought stuff for anyone before. Tom also disappeared for a few hours in the market.

 

“Where did you disappear off to? Why couldn’t I have come with you?” Harry asked nervously. Why did Tom leave him? He didn’t like that Tom had gone for two hours and returned with a very smug look on his stupidly attractive face.

Tom just smiled gently at his lover and kissed his forehead.

“I can’t buy your gift in front you, Harry,” he said softly. Harry blushed a little as he heard that. Tom suppressed a groan as he saw Harry standing there in the snow fall, sporting a rosy blush on his pale cheeks and averting his eyes. Harry was exquisite.

“Stop making that face, love, lest you wish for me to ravish you in front of everyone,” Tom hissed seductively in Harry’s ear. He smirked as Harry’s neck also turned red and he spluttered.

“Tom,” Harry admonished and groaned when Tom bent down and kissed his cheek.

He heard some shopper’s awwing at him and Tom and quickly took Tom’s gloved hand in his and walked back to their house. He wasn’t into voyeurism and he was absolutely sure Tom wasn’t either.

 

* * *

 

They had a fun time decorating the tree. They did it by hand and magic and Harry felt warm and content as he ate dinner with Tom later. It was the first time he was doing this and he couldn’t help but feel happy. He hoped Tom was enjoying himself too.

Tom looked at Harry’s sleeping face and smiled softly. Harry had no idea how much he had given him. He had never felt anything remotely close to this at the orphanage or at Hogwarts. He was actually looking forward to Christmas, his birthday and New Year. Being with Harry made him look forward to these occasions. He’d gotten wishes and gifts before but with Harry it meant something much more.

Seeing Harry so happy for his upcoming birthday made him feel that maybe he wasn’t such a hopeless case.

 

* * *

 

A day before Christmas both of them got a bunch of gifts from their friends. Harry also got a box of chocolates from Dumbledore. He smiled as he read the letter. Dumbledore had wished him well and hoped he would have a wonderful holiday.

Ignatius had given him a scarf, Jones had given him a wand holster, and Lucretia had given him dark blue dress robes. They were very beautiful. Kate had given him dragon hide boots. Hagrid had given him a box of chocolate cauldrons and a woolen hat.

Tom was amused as he saw Harry wearing the funny hat. It was clear Hagrid had made it himself but Harry was happy because it showed the half giant cared.

 

His friends had sent him many Dark arts books like usual but they had also sent him three boxes of Honey dukes best chocolates; two dress robes, one midnight blue and silver, one blood red and black; coupons for two at Diagon alley’s best restaurant, and a bottle of firewhisky. They had even sent Harry chocolates since they didn’t know Harry very well. Chocolates were the best gift to send anyone. He had received some from Harry’s friends too.

 

Harry took care of all the owls before sending them back. He made sure they were well fed and watered before their flight. Two of the owls had nipped him and Tom affectionately before leaving. One was from Ignatius and other was Avery’s. Harry made a mental note to send Hedwig to Tom’s friends with some confectioneries. He’d bought a lot. Tom gave a sheepish grin before asking if he could send some to Harry’s friends too. Harry nodded enthusiastically and made sure to feed Hedwig well  before her journey.

 

* * *

 

Tom smiled softly as he looked at the white gold ouroboros bracelet Harry had given him. He’d brought one for himself too, only difference was that Harry’s had a dragon instead of a snake.

“We match.” Harry said softly. Tom didn’t say anything for a minute. He just looked at the handsome boy in front of him who had stolen his heart.

“Yes, we do.” He said with a gentle smile and kissed the bracelet on Harry’s wrist.

Harry looked dazed when he looked up and he couldn’t control his smirk as he once again saw how much his presence affected his fawn.

“Do I get a kiss too, Harry?” he asked mischievously and Harry realized Tom was playing with him. He shook his head, huffed and went back to the kitchen. Tom’s chuckles followed him as he went to make dinner for them.

 

Later, when they had eaten and were sitting on their bed, Harry had gently taken Tom’s hand in his and had kissed his wrist holding the bracelet.

Tom’s breath had hitched when Harry had licked his fingers reverently with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“I can play too, Riddle,” Harry said with a smirk. He knew Tom will not be able to control himself and he was proven right. Next second, Harry found himself on his back with Tom devouring his mouth.

 

* * *

 

Tom had given him a beautiful set of griffin quills, a platinum square pendant which he had charmed himself and two large boxes of  French macarons.

“Thank you so much,” Harry said with a big smile as he ate the raspberry sweetness. Why were macarons and treacle tart so delicious?

Tom smiled gently at him and his eyes widened when Harry fed him two macarons with his hand with a smirk. He licked Harry’s finger for his cheek which made Harry flush.

 

They spent the rest of the Christmas Eve in each other’s arms in front of the fireplace in Harry’s room. Harry couldn’t help but feel this was what peace felt like. He knew he would have to come clean soon and as much as he was scared of Tom’s reaction, he was also happy he wouldn’t have to lie to Tom. Somewhere in his heart, he hoped Tom would understand and his accept his genuine affection.

 

* * *

 

Next day, they kissed each other under the mistletoe and both had a little fight about who would prepare that day’s feast. In the end, they decided to do it together. Harry was in charge of desserts and Tom took care of the main course. Needless to say, the dinner was delicious. Harry still couldn’t understand how Tom was so good at everything.

“I planned to go on a journey after I was done with school. Cooking is a skill one should know.”

Harry nodded as he put the cookies in the oven.

At night, Tom and Harry did a ritual which made Harry feel light headed and happy. He could also feel something tingling between his and Tom’s hand. Tom had told him the night of Yule, a date in summer solstice, Walpurgis Night and Samhain were some of the most important nights in Wizarding culture. The ritual they did would enhance the person’s magic and they would be blessed by the Gods themselves that night.

 

Tom couldn’t have stopped himself even if he had wanted to. As soon as the ritual was done he had apparated himself and Harry to their room. Harry was still a little dazed and let out a moan as Tom divested them of their clothes. Tom knew he couldn’t go all the way but he needed to feel Harry. Something had happened when he’d held Harry’s hand in his in the circle.

“Harry, if you want me to stop, now is the time to open your pretty little mouth,” Tom growled as he nipped Harry’s jaw. He was holding himself back from taking Harry right there and then. He needed his lover. He needed to touch Harry.

Harry looked up at Tom and smiled softly in assent. He didn’t know why he’d felt so complete after the ritual. He didn’t want Tom to stop. He didn’t want to stop the tall Slytherin at all. He wanted to feel his lover’s lithe body against him. It was as if a fire had been lit inside him after they’d done that ritual, and the only one who could quench it was Tom.

“You don’t have to stop, love. Just not all the way.” Harry said softly. He squirmed as Tom lowered himself and both of their groins touched.

“Ahhh, Tom,” Harry let out a hiss as their erections rubbed against each other. Tom closed his eyes at the sensation. This is what he needed, Harry’s touch, to feel that slender but strong body against his.  But their members touching was too much for him in his state.

Tom flipped their positions in a second and Harry laughed as he noticed he was on top of Tom now. He felt Tom’s soft hands caressing his hips and wiggled in his lover’s lap.

“Damn, Harry, what are trying to do?” Tom groaned and closed his eyes as he felt Harry squirm in his lap. He couldn’t wait to taste the delicious flesh he was caressing. He had no doubt Harry would flush all the way with his ministrations. He couldn’t wait to get his mouth on that incredible ass.

 When he opened his eyes he was met with a beautiful sight of naked Harry, his swan neck arched, his pale chest looking ethereal in moonlight. He wanted to kiss those rosy buds in front of him. He was in a dilemma. Either he continue caressing Harry’s ass or push Harry down so he could suck those nipples and make his lover scream.

He let his hand caress Harry’s ass and pinched the soft flesh. As expected Harry straightened and looked at him with wide eyes.

“Did you just pinch me, Riddle?” Harry asked with a grin. Tom just smirked and lifted his hips so Harry bounced a little. Harry turned a pretty red and adjusted himself which did nothing to help their situation. It only served to make them both hard. Then Harry leaned down and whispered in his ear.

“My turn,” Harry said with a glint in his eyes. Tom smirked to himself and felt as Harry lowered himself completely, chest to chest, and captured his lips in a gentle kiss. He could feel Harry’s soft lips pressing against his, asking to be let in. He obliged and moaned as Harry tugged his hair and caressed his tongue with his.

Tom couldn’t get enough of kissing Harry. It was the best thing ever. He realized the moment Harry gave up control and he dominated the kiss. He tangled his hands in Harry’s messy hair and bit his lower lip which caused Harry to let out a whine. Harry was delicious. He continued to lick the inside of Harry’s mouth while his other hand kneaded and caressed that incredible ass.

After a few minutes, Harry leaned back a little to take much needed breath and Tom felt his cock throb as he saw Harry’s debauched state. Plump, kiss bruised red lips, pale chest shining with sweat. He couldn’t be blamed for getting hard. Harry’s eyes rolled back as he felt his lover’s arousal against him.

Tom felt Harry wouldn’t be able to stop if they continued and he had no intention to do it if Harry wanted to wait a little, so he straightened and settled Harry in his lap. Harry looked at him curiously but he just shook his head.

“It’s okay. I’ll bring you pleasure with just my hands again,” Tom said with a smile.

He cupped Harry’s face in his hand and kissed him again. Harry closed his eyes and let himself feel Tom’s soft lips on his. He tangled his hands in Tom’s soft wavy hair and got lost in his lover’s embrace.

 

* * *

 

Tom woke up first the next day and smiled when he saw Harry’s naked self-sleeping peacefully beside him. He’d again fingered Harry and had brought him to orgasm with his hand.

Harry had done the same and Tom couldn’t forget how nice Harry’s hand had felt around his member. Even in the moonlight, Harry had blushed prettily while getting him to completion. Then in the end, Harry had done something which he hadn’t thought his lover was capable of. Harry had taken him in his mouth and if he hadn’t come a second before, he would have come again. Harry’s mouth around his cock was perfection. He couldn’t wait for Harry to bring him pleasure with his pretty mouth.

_When Harry had straightened, he’d just grinned._

_“So, I can't take you in all the way without gagging. Well, you are quite big, wonder how you’ll fit in me.” Harry had said thoughtfully._

_After that, Harry hadn’t spoken for the whole night. Tom had kept his mouth occupied with his. He could even taste remnants of his cum on Harry and nothing thrilled him more. He wondered what Harry would do when he will pleasure him with his mouth. Harry will be a writhing mess when he will get his mouth on that delicious cock and ass._

_After cleaning themselves, brushing and washing their faces, they’d gone to sleep. Harry had again kissed him before sleeping._

_“Good night, love,” Harry said sweetly to his lover. Tom gently smiled back and tightened his hold on Harry._

_He will never let go. Harry was his. In every life, in every universe; Harry Potter and he will be together._

_Unbeknownst to him, Harry was thinking the same thing._

_I’ll never let you go, Tom. You are mine forever. In this world, in every world. In every universe you and I will be with each other._

 

They both didn’t know their wish will come true.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. Enjoy !  
> Italics : Flashback
> 
> Thanks so much for all the kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions and comments.


	16. Chapter 16

Next day the two spent most of their time in bed. They listened to the songs, made out with each other and played chess. They kissed some more and played gobstones when they got bored with chess. They only got up to eat food and to go to the bathroom. It was pretty relaxing to not do anything except make breakfast, lunch and dinner. 

Harry decided that night that he will tell Tom everything the next day.

 

Harry got up early; he hadn’t been able to sleep well anyway even with Tom’s arms around him. He looked at the morning rays coming in from the windows and smiled. He had never felt so happy and complete in his life, but he had to do the right thing. There was no point in lying, that will never lead to anything good.

He looked at the angel sleeping beside him and smiled sadly. He really hoped Tom would understand. He didn’t think his heart would be able to function if Tom left him.

 

He went and prepared breakfast for them both then took a bath. By that time Tom had woken up and was in his own room taking a bath. They greeted each other with a kiss then sat down to eat their breakfast. After that Harry took Tom with him to fly. Yes, he was going to show the Firebolt to Tom.

 

“This is a fine broomstick. I’ve never heard of it,” Tom said quietly as he looked at the beautiful broomstick in his hand, the Firebolt.

He was curious as to what the two feathers meant which were tied on the handle. He had an inkling they were from a griffin or a hippogriff. When he asked Harry, his lover’s yes softened and told him they were from a special friend, Buckbeak, a hippogriff.

Harry smiled serenely at him and gestured for him to mount first.

“It should be able to carry us both,” he said with a grin.

Tom raised an eyebrow at that but nodded. He cast strong disillusionment on them both and a minute later they were both on the broom and in the air. It got colder as they went higher, thank Merlin they were wizards. Heating charms came in handy in such a situation.

 

Tom couldn’t help but breathe in Harry’s scent as they flew in the winter sky. It was exhilarating. Harry had both hands around the handle and he had an arm around his lover’s waist and another on his chest; on his heart. He could feel Harry’s heart beating beneath his hand.

“This is a really great experience,” Tom said loudly. Harry turned to him and smiled beatifically and Tom’s heart thudded in his chest and he tightened his hold on Harry’s waist. He lowered his mouth to his lover’s neck and bit the soft flesh. Harry yelped but they didn’t fall from the broom.  He could hear Harry growling and muttering under his breath but he didn’t care. He was too happy to care about such stupid things.

They came down after an hour and Harry jumped him as soon as they were in the living room. “That was cruel, I couldn’t even enjoy it,” Harry pouted as he kissed him on the mouth.

Tom smiled into the kiss and tightened his hand around Harry. Harry felt so good in his arms, it was like he was born to be with him.

“You liked it then?” Harry asked after a few minutes with sparkling jade eyes.

Tom grinned but what he said next made Harry lose his smile. He had just meant it as a joke.

“I think I would like anything you would do, Harry. You can a drive a knife through my heart and I will still like you,” he said with a gentle look in his silver eyes. But his good mood vanished as Harry turned pale and started shivering in his arms.

Tom furrowed his brows in confusion but before he could do anything Harry was holding his face in his hands and screaming. He had never seen Harry so furious, so angry before. But underneath all the anger there was fear. Harry was scared for some reason.

“Don’t say shit like that. You’ll never say things like that again, do you understand, Riddle? I will never harm you. Nothing will ever happen to you. Nothing. No harm will ever come to you. You have to stay with me. We will live together…” Harry ducked his head and tried to stop the tears from coming. He couldn’t.

 

Tom knew something was very wrong as Harry’s hands holding his face were shaking. He quietly brought his hand to Harry’s chin and raised his face. His breath caught in his throat as he noticed the tears and utter anguish in those emerald eyes.

Harry was crying.

Tom didn’t know why he felt such pain in his heart as he saw Harry’s tears. He had a very strange feeling he was responsible for Harry’s tears. He didn’t want Harry to cry. He hated seeing tears in his love’s eyes.

He caressed Harry’s cheek and Harry let go off his face and started crying without inhibition.

Tom didn’t know what to do but he knew he wanted Harry to be alright again. He just didn’t get why Harry was so upset. He hadn’t meant anything by it. Why did his joke scare Harry so much?

He gently gathered Harry in his arms and clenched his hand into fist as Harry continued to sob on his shoulder. He could feel the death grip Harry’s hands had on his cloak.

He gently rubbed Harry’s back to calm him down. Something had happened which had scared Harry. That knife comment had scared his lover. But why? Why?

“Harry, it’s alright. I am fine. You will never harm me. It’s alright, darling.”

Harry stopped crying after half an hour. He flinched as he noticed the red eyes of his lover and without asking Harry, he vanished the broomstick to their bedroom and gathered Harry in his arms. He didn’t think too much on the fact that he was carrying Harry like a bride. He didn’t think it  would be safe to Apparate in Harry’s present state.

Harry was still dazed as he put his arms around his neck. He walked to his room and gently laid Harry down on the soft sheets. Harry was still looking at him with that strange mix of longing and sadness.

He sat down beside him and  stroked Harry’s cheek. He smiled sadly as Harry leaned into his hand.

“I don’t know what’s the matter, love. but remember this : no one is capable of harming me. No one can hurt me.” _I will destroy anyone who comes near you or me. I care for you Harry, but my feelings for you haven’t made me weak. My magic is as strong as it ever was. Being with you has only made it stronger._

 

Harry nodded slightly and closed his eyes. Tom caressed his cheek again and went to the bathroom to get a wet towel.

Harry didn’t know how everything went to shit in a matter of minutes. But as soon as he heard Tom say that, he couldn’t help but feel dread well up in him.

How could Tom say such things ? He will never harm him. He couldn’t even comprehend Tom having an injury. He couldn’t bear to see his lover in pain. Tom will never be harmed by anyone. Least of all by him.

He knew Tom will get angry when he will know the truth. But this was the last straw.

He will tell Tom the truth and if Tom will leave him, that was fine too. He will have to accept that. But he will not let Tom become Voldemort. He will never harm Tom. He can watch him from afar. But he will never hurt Tom Riddle.

Tom came out with a warm towel and cleaned Harry’s face. Then he wiped him with a dry towel and kissed his forehead.

“Rest. I’ll wake you when lunch is ready. We will talk whenever you feel like.” Tom said softly.

Harry nodded and burrowed into the comforter. He couldn’t bear to look at Tom anymore lest he starts crying again. The only time he’d cried so much was when Sirius and Cedric had died. He clenched his hands. No, he has to be strong. He has to tell Tom everything.

 

Tom went to the kitchen and sighed. Something was wrong and he needed to find out what it was. This wasn’t Harry.

He prepared his and Harry’s lunch with a frown on his face. When he was done, he went back to his room to check on his boyfriend. Harry was sleeping peacefully with his messy black hair splayed on the pillow. He gently laid down beside him and gathered Harry to his side. Harry let out a sigh of contentment as he felt Tom beside him.

Tom smiled a little as he noticed Harry’s content expression.

He closed his eyes and allowed himself to rest for a while.

 

* * *

 

 

Tom woke up after a while to find that Harry was still sleeping snugly by his side. He gently woke up his lover and let out a sigh of relief as Harry smiled a little.

Harry hugged Tom as soon as he woke up and did not let go for a while. When he did, he caressed Tom’s cheek first before going to the bathroom.

Tom didn’t know what was happening but he was feeling afraid. He went to wash his face then joined Harry in the kitchen. They ate cordially and he wasn’t surprised when Harry took him to his room by his hand.

 

They sat down together, leaning back on the fluffy pillows. Harry leaned on his shoulder and closed his eyes. Tom looked at his lover and knew something was very wrong. Before he could think anything else, Harry straightened and smiled sadly at him.

Tom felt his chest tighten as he saw Harry's expression. What was happening? Why was this happening ?

 

“You were born in 1926, right?” Harry said softly.

Tom furrowed his brows in confusion and nodded. He didn’t know what his birth date had to do with anything.

“Yes,” he said warily.

Harry came closer and caressed his cheeks before whispering softly.

“I was born in 1980,” Harry said quietly.

 

Tom went rigid as he heard that. 1980…

Was this some kind of sick joke? Was Harry playing a prank on him?

But somewhere in his heart, he knew it was the truth. His very soul knew it was the truth. He narrowed his eyes at Harry but felt his heart clench painfully as he saw the pain and grief in his lover’s eyes.

 

“My parents weren’t killed by Grindelwald. They were murdered by Lord Voldemort in Godric’s Hollow.” Harry said in a hollow voice without taking his eyes off Tom.

The green eyed boy let tears fall down his cheeks as he noticed Tom’s face losing all colour.

 

He looked at Tom’s ashen face and he wanted to die in that instant. He closed his eyes as Tom flinched and his hands were holding empty air. Tom had moved away from him.

 

Tom felt something in him shatter as he heard that. What was Harry saying? He – he had murdered Harry’s parents. What was happening ?

 

Tom wanted Harry to stop talking. He wanted to go back to how they were yesterday. He wanted all of this to stop. If this was a nightmare, he wanted out.

But nothing happened.

 

His heart continued to beat at an incredible speed, his hands were covered in cold sweat and Harry was sobbing quietly beside him. He didn’t say anything. He didn’t need to.

He felt his heart breaking as he realized the true meaning of Harry’s words.

 

He should have known this was too good to be true.  He had ignored his instincts and had let himself feel.

 

He was paying the price.

 

He was a bloody orphan. He was treated like a devil’s child there. His mother didn’t care enough to live for him, he didn’t even know his father. Why would Harry love him ? Of course Harry had traveled through time to take his revenge. Harry was justified. He had murdered his lover’s parents.

 

He closed his eyes and moved back even more as he felt Harry’s cold hand on his.

He opened his eyes and didn’t know what to do anymore. Harry was holding his hands in front of his face and was still crying.

“It’s not what you are thinking, Tom. Please, don’t think everything between us was some sick revenge. I’ve only ever wanted you. You are the only one who my heart beats for.” Harry sobbed and closed his eyes and pressed his hands to his forehead.

 

Tom didn’t know what he should do anymore. He let out a bitter laugh as he realized why Harry had been so scared. Of course, Harry was scared by his joke.

But that fear in Harry’s eyes wasn’t an act. Harry had been afraid when he’d uttered those words.

He didn’t know what he should think.

 

How could Harry love him if he had killed his parents ?

 

He didn’t hear Harry screaming his name. He shook himself out of his reverie and thought how stupid he really was that he still wanted to hold Harry in his arms.  He wanted to wipe those tears from his lover’s cheeks. He knew even knowing the truth hadn’t put a dent on his feelings for Harry. He still loved the boy in front of him with every fiber of his being.

“Tom, Tom, listen to me. TOM, TOM,” Harry screamed when his…lover didn’t listen.

 

He didn’t know what to do. Why wasn’t Tom answering ? Why wasn’t he saying anything ? He had noticed Tom’s expression, the bitterness, the wrong conclusions his beautiful lover had come to in the last few minutes. No. He needed to show Tom everything. Tom needed to understand everything.

 

Tom tilted his face to look Harry in the eyes and his lover grabbed his hands in a death grip.

Tom knew Harry wasn’t acting and everything they’d had between them wasn’t a farce. Their feelings for each other weren't a lie.  Harry was too kind and gentle to hurt anyone like that.

“What is it, Harry,” he asked quietly.

Harry let fresh tears fall down as Tom didn’t call him by his many endearments.

 

“Look into my mind, use your Legilimency. See for yourself I am not lying. Please, please,” he sobbed. He didn’t even realise he was shivering.

He felt Tom pulling him closer after a few minutes.

He hesitantly looked in the silver grey eyes of his lover which seemed to have dulled in the last hour.

“I won’t hurt you, Harry. Legilimency doesn’t always hurt,” Tom said in a rough voice. If this was the only way to know the truth, well, that is the way it will be. “But, please stop shaking. I am not going to hurt you.”

Harry flinched but nodded slowly and kept his gaze on Tom. Tom sighed and looked in those emerald eyes and dove into his lover’s mind.

 

_He saw a three year old Harry being shoved into a cupboard by a thin woman. He saw Harry cooking, he saw a half giant coming in and telling Harry he was a wizard. He saw Harry getting his wand from an aged Ollivander. He saw Harry, a boy and a girl with a three headed dog; he saw Harry battling a horrible two faced man. He saw a very old Dumbledore patting Harry’s head._

_He saw Harry flying in a car with the boy from before, he saw a house elf telling him how they were treated like vermin under He Who Must Not Be Named, he saw himself twirling Harry’s wand, he saw Harry killing a basilisk with a sword in a greenish place._

_He saw Harry getting Firebolt from an anonymous source, Harry learning patronus from a sandy blonde haired man with jagged scars on his face, he saw a greasy man saving Harry and his companions from a werewolf. He saw Harry saving the man, Sirius black. He felt Harry’s joy as Sirius flew off on a hippogriff._

_He felt Harry’s grief as the whole school called him a liar and a cheat for entering the triwizard tournament. He saw Harry battling a dragon, saving his friend and a silver haired young girl from merpeople. He saw Harry crying in anguish as a handsome boy died from a killing curse in a graveyard._

_He saw Harry battling a tall serpentine man, him, in the same graveyard; Harry writhing under the cruciatus curse uttered by…him._

_He saw Harry writing lines with his own blood, Harry teaching students defense, Harry’s anger at everyone when they berated his godfather, Sirius. The same godfather dying, going through a silvery archway. Harry throwing a crucio at a creepy woman._

_Harry demolishing Dumbledore’s office, Harry demanding to be sent back and stop Tom Riddle. Him. Harry was his Horcrux. One of many._

 

Tom came out and Harry slumped in his arms. His walk down the memory lane had taken a toll on his lover’s fragile mind.

For the first time in his life, he let tears fall from his eyes.

“How can you care for me, Harry? How? I ruined your whole life…”

 

Of course he had given Harry the lightning bolt scar. He had marked his lover when he was still a toddler.  He couldn't even comprehend how he became that snake man.

He wanted to touch Harry but stopped at the last minute. Did he have any right to touch Harry anymore ?

 

He leaned back on the pillows and closed his eyes too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally told Tom everything.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry woke up in a dazed state. As he remembered what had happened, he shook his head to clear his mind and was shocked to see himself draped over Tom's torso. He had been sleeping on Tom’s chest the whole time. He hesitantly looked up and was greeted by the sight of Tom leaning on the pillows, sleeping with one arm on his forehead.

 

It hurt. Those hands were supposed to be around him. They are meant to hold only him.

Tom had always touched him, had always held him as if he was the most precious person to him in the world. But now those arms were far away.

It hurt. It was painful.

 

But, then, why did he feel as if Tom had held him when he’d fainted.

 

Harry saw Tom stirring and immediately straightened. Tom opened his eyes and looked at Harry for a full minute before shaking his head and moving back to put some space between them.

Tom didn’t know what he should say. Where did this leave them?

 

Harry summoned his courage and spoke first. What more could he lose anyway? He had nothing left to lose. He'd clenched his hands into fists when he had seen Tom moving away from him. He can't lose Tom. He can't.

 

“I came here to stop you. I didn’t think I would fall in love with you. I would not have killed you. I-I didn’t plan this…” his voice broke and he couldn’t finish.

 

Tom didn’t say anything. It hurt him to see Harry looking so lost; so defeated. He had seen many expressions on Harry's face here, sometimes he was smiling and laughing with his friends, sometimes he was skittish and sad but never so …lost.

 

Of course he had thought that one time that Harry was from a different time. His lover’s gaze had been so far away.

 

Tom didn’t say anything and Harry felt his heart breaking, it was as if his very soul was crying. He had bared himself in the only way he knew. What more can he do to convince Tom ? He didn't stop the tears this time.

Tom clenched his eyes shut as he saw tears sliding down his lover's cheeks. What can he do to help Harry? How can he even offer him comfort when he was the reason behind the teen's grief?

“Harry, please. Don’t cry. I can’t touch you anymore." Tom took a deep breath before continuing. "But if you felt anything for me, then stop crying. It hurts me to see you cry,” he finished softly.

Harry couldn’t hold back himself and threw himself at Tom. Tom’s eyes widened as he looked at the crying teen now lying on him. He still didn’t put his arms around Harry.

“Embrace me, hold me like you always do, damn it. Who asked you to stop touching me, Tom? Who said it was wrong? I want you, Tom." Harry pulled his hair in frustration and grief. "What about that is not clear to you? I care for you. I-I,” Harry slumped down with his face in his hands. 

 

Tom smiled sadly but put his arms around Harry. He felt Harry’s breath hitch and knew he was the same. This felt good. He felt complete with Harry in his arms. He knew he loved him. He knew Harry loved him. Then why was he in so much pain? Why did this hurt so much?

He’d never felt anguish like this, he’d never felt such agonizing pain before. He _knew_ he had never felt anything like this. He didn't think he could _feel_ anything like this.

It was as if-as if his very soul was crying...

Soul…

Did he even have a soul ? Because he didn’t think so after seeing Harry’s memories.

 

“How can you love me? I destroyed your life, Harry.” Tom said in a lost voice.

Harry looked up at Tom and let out another sob as he saw Tom crying. He didn’t think Tom ever cried. No, Tom Riddle had never shed tears in his life.

 

“I am sorry. I am sorry, Harry. I am so sorry that I took your parents from you. I am sorry. I am so sorry.”

Tom closed his eyes as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Harry hugged Tom and buried his face in his lover’s neck. He had no words to make Tom feel better. There was nothing he could say that will reduce Tom's guilt. He could only stay with him and assure him that he will always be by his side and always love him.

 

They stayed in that position for a long time. It was Tom’s hard voice that made Harry straighten.

“I won’t let you go, Harry. You are mine. You are the only person who matters to me,” Tom said in a voice that could cut even steel.

Harry just smiled and caressed his cheek. There was nothing but resolve in his lover's silver grey eyes. “Then, I am glad that’s the case. Because I won’t let you leave me either. You are the only one for me, my love. It’s you, Tom. It’s always been you, Tom Marvolo Riddle. It will always be you.”

The Slytherin heir’s hard eyes softened slightly and he pulled Harry to him and kissed his forehead.

 

“Be at ease, Harry. I will not turn into the man you fought in the graveyard. Rejoice, my love. You have accomplished what no wizard has ever done.” Tom looked at the scar and shook his head. The Boy Who Lived indeed.  

He kissed the lightning bolt remnant of Avada Kedavra curse and Harry whimpered as he felt those soft lips kissing the scar which had only ever pained him. It didn’t hurt him, this time.

“You have changed time itself.” Tom leaned back and looked at Harry and smiled. Harry looked like his father, James Potter and his eyes were like his mother, Lily Potter.

But Harry was so very different from them both. He was just Harry.

 

“My brave fawn,” Tom grinned widely at Harry and leaned in to kissed those rose petal soft lips.

 

Harry smiled back and felt relief unlike any when Tom’s lips connected to his. He opened his mouth and let Tom caress his tongue and sighed in relief that they were all right. He giggled as Tom let go off his lips and kissed him anywhere he could. His cheeks, his chin, his nose, his eyelids, his forehead, his neck.

When their eyes met, Harry felt content.

Tom got up, gathered his lover in his arms and carried him to the bathroom. He washed Harry’s face and caressed his hair as his lover dried his face.  After they were in clean and new clothes, the two ate a light supper. There were still leftovers from the day before so they wouldn’t have to prepare something for the night either.

 

After eating, the two retired to Harry’s room and Harry showed Tom his parents album, his cloak and his two way mirror.

 

“I knew there was something fishy about your Firebolt,” Tom said snidely to his boyfriend.  Harry just shook his head fondly and pointed at his, Luna and Neville’s photograph.

Tom smiled sadly when he saw Harry’s parents. He was sorry. He was very sorry. It was for the best he would never know why he became what he did. He had some suspicions but now, he will not go down that path.

 

He was happy to find that he was the Heir of Slytherin, but he didn’t care about his parents anymore. His mother’s family, though, can choke and die. Their inbred habits had led to their downfall.

He will not think about his parents. His heart clenched painfully when he did think about them. It was too painful and he really really didn’t want to think too much about it. It seems fate had wanted to fuck him up in every way possible. How did he become so cruel so as to go and kill the man who had been violated in the most heinous way possible. He may not have liked the name "Tom Riddle"  but now, he didn’t know what he should think.

His mother’s life sounded like hell on earth, but that didn’t give her the right to turn another man’s life into a nightmare too.

His love for Harry didn’t make him like muggles, muggleborns or people in general. He just didn’t want to hurt them. Why should they matter to him anyway? His father might have been a victim but every muggle was not good, just like all wizards weren't great.

 

“We should take some photos with our friends when we go back. It would be nice to have good memories,” Tom  suggested to Harry.

Harry looked like Christmas had come again and kissed Tom. Tom smiled as Harry tugged his hair to pull him closer.  

 

* * *

 

“So, your godfather was the reason you snapped?” Tom asked when he looked at the very handsome black haired man, his arms around his lover, Lupin and one around Harry’s father. Harry’s mother was standing with her arms in James's.

Harry nodded and leaned into Tom, “yes.”  Tom nodded and flipped the page.

“You were generous to those two hags, Harry. If someone were to even think of taking you away from me.” he paused and Harry looked up at him. He continued in a hard voice. “Let’s just say death will look like a very good option for them. ”

Harry smiled gently at his lover and stroked his cheek. “You would never have to.”

Tom noticed Harry’s gentle gaze and softened immediately.

The two ate dinner and retired to Harry’s room for the night. Tom kissed Harry’s head and smiled when Harry snuggled into him.

 

* * *

 

Tom got up early the next day to prepare breakfast for the two of them. He didn’t think his absence would make Harry panic. He was just finishing the scrambled eggs when Harry crashed into him like a tornado.

“Where were you, Tom? Why did you leave me alone?” Harry asked frantically. He’d had a mild anxiety attack when he had woken up and hadn’t found Tom beside him on the bed.

Logically, he knew Tom was in the house, he could feel his intense magic, but at the moment he hadn't cared. He was too afraid. He heard Tom’s gentle voice telling him to let go. He looked down and immediately released his lover.

 

Tom turned around and pulled Harry to him who was again looking lost and afraid, his body was cold and his pale face was sweat drenched. He didn’t think Harry would get scared by this. He will remember to wake him up the next time.

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” he gently asked his lover.  Harry looked up at his lover but didn’t say anything. He just put his arms around Tom’s neck and buried his head in his neck. He didn’t want to talk. He just needed his lover.

Tom rubbed his back and with a firm grip on his waist, he apparated them back to their room. Harry looked up at him with glazed eyes as Tom gently laid him down.

 

“Lie down, I’ll be back in a second,” Tom said and apparated back to the kitchen. He made sure everything was fine then went back to Harry.

Harry was looking at the ceiling blankly, but straightened as Tom came back.  “Don’t leave, please,” Harry said quietly.

Tom smiled sadly and pulled Harry to him.  “I can’t, Harry. I am incapable of leaving you,” he said in a whisper. “Don’t worry. I will never leave you nor allow you to leave me.”

Harry let out a sigh of relief and melted in Tom’s embrace.

“That’s fine by me.”

 

Tom went to the bathroom when he was sure Harry was asleep and got a wet towel. He carefully wiped the cold sweat from his lover's face and clenched his hand into fists when Harry leaned into him. Harry will be alright. They'll always be together.

 

* * *

 

Harry woke up three hours later and Tom kissed his forehead when he saw he was awake. He put his book down and told Harry to go and take a bath. Harry nodded sleepily and went to the bathroom. Tom sighed and went to his own room to take his bath. After they were fresh and clean, Tom served them both breakfast for lunch. Toast, eggs, jam, berries, juice, coffee and croissants with fresh cream. Harry smiled throughout it and Tom didn’t care about anything else.

 

“You should go and rest, Harry. I’ll prepare lunch and dinner. Go on,” Tom urged Harry who shook his head.

 

“No. I’ll stay here and watch you,” Harry said serenely.

 

Tom shook his head in resignation but nodded. He gently cupped Harry’s face and kissed him softly. Harry pulled Tom to him and kissed back fervently. Harry didn’t even realise when he had gotten up and straddled Tom. He just couldn’t get enough of his boyfriend. He moaned as Tom’s tongue searched the recesses of his mouth. He twined their tongues for a moment and shivered as Tom’s hand in his hair tightened.

They let go of each other and looked in each other’s eyes for a few seconds before going back at it again. This time Tom’s assault on his mouth was too much for him. Harry moaned and turned his head as Tom bit his lower lip then licked it to soothe the pain. Harry was panting by the time Tom’s mouth moved from his jaw to his neck, kissing and biting the soft skin at the nape. Tom sucked in a bruise and Harry moaned.

“Ahh…Tom,” Harry closed his eyes as Tom bit his neck harshly, then slowly, languidly licked the bite. He could feel Tom’s hot breath on his neck and it made him squirm in the best way. Tom gripped his hips roughly as he wriggled even more. He could feel Tom getting hard and it only served to make him more excited.  Tom leaned back and closed his eyes to control himself. When he opened them, Harry whimpered as he saw the unbridled lust and possessiveness in those beautiful silver grey eyes.

Tom took in Harry’s expression and was relieved to find  see the same love and reverence in his emerald eyes as before. “I won’t leave you, Harry. Ever. You never have to worry about that. You are mine. And, I am yours.”

“Yes, yes,” Harry answered back softly. He willed himself to not let a single tear fall as he pulled Tom in for another bruising kiss.

 

After they were both satisfied and Tom had berated Harry for starting things they couldn’t finish, Harry left to find a book, smiling stupidly all the way. While Tom worked on their lunch and dinner, he read his book ans switched the radio on. He alternated between staring at Tom, listening to music and reading his book.

Tom prepared salmon and rice for the lunch and spaghetti and meatballs for dinner. Harry’s mouth watered as Tom grilled the salmon and he blushed as Tom winked at him. Tom’s cooking was good and it he felt smug that he’ll be the only one to ever taste it.

 

Before eating their late lunch, the two went to the market and purchased two cameras, one magical one, one normal one. That day the two took many photographs and Harry happily added them to his album.

 

Photographs were a way to remember and store fond memories, much like a penseive. Both the things were unique in their own way. He caressed the photo of him leaning on Tom in the snow. He let few tears fall as he saw Tom kissing him on the cheek in the next one. He will always treasure them.

 

They ate their lunch then listened to some radio while sitting by the fire.

 

After that, they both finished whatever school work they had left and played a game of chess. Harry really missed television, even though he’d never been allowed to see it. Tom was amused by the fact that Harry liked it so much. It did sound great though, all those years had made it into one of the prime forms of entertainment.

They ate their dinner at ten and then retired for the bed. Harry kissed Tom goodnight and fell asleep on his chest.

Tom caressed Harry’s head for an hour before falling to sleep himself. He didn’t think it was possible to be so…content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a while but here's the next chapter. Enjoy !


	18. Chapter 18

 

Before Harry and Tom knew it, it was New Year’s Eve; Tom’s birthday. Harry got up with anticipation in his bones, today was Tom's birthday, and it's going to be the one his boyfriend remembers for all of their lives. He turned to see Tom and found him fast asleep. He let a smile grace his features as he took in the beautiful sight of his boyfriend.

“Happy birthday, my love,” Harry whispered softly to the handsome boy lying beside him.

 

He got up as he heard the tapping noises on the glass windows of his room. His eyes crinkled in amusement as he saw six owls fighting with each other, it seems they all wanted to deliver their items first. He let the owls in with a fond smile. He kept on looking at them as they treated themselves to a drink and treats beside Hedwig. Of course, Tom’s friends wouldn’t forget his birthday.

 

All of them looked gratefully at him, and like last time, three of them nipped his ear and nuzzled his cheek before leaving. He'd tried to make them stay, but it seemed they wanted to get back to their owners quickly.

When Harry turned around, his heart thudded in his chest as he saw Tom looking at him with a very gentle look on his face. Tom was standing there with a beautiful smile on his face as he beckoned him to come closer.

“Come here, Harry,” Tom said softly.

 

Harry walked back to him and sighed in contentment as those strong arms wrapped around him. This was bliss. He looked up and smiled softly at his lover. He stroked Tom’s strong jaw and his heart fluttered when Tom leaned into his palm.

 

“Happy birthday, Tom,” Harry said as he looked in his lover’s eyes. Tom’s eyes brightened as he heard that and muttered a soft thank you before kissing his forehead. Harry melted in his arms and both of them did not let go for a while.

 

Tom had his knights, his friends wish him Happy Birthday for last two years. But their well wishes paled in comparison to Harry’s wish. When Harry said it, everything felt right with the world. It was like he was needed by someone in this world. His birth meant something to the beautiful boy he had in his arms. He knew Harry knew what it felt like to be ignored, hated for no reason. Harry himself had gotten his first birthday cake from Hagrid.

 

Harry then quickly told him to go and take a bath while he did the same. Tom chuckled and went along with it. He knew today Harry will not let him anywhere near the kitchen. Today was his day.

 

* * *

 

 

Tom was right in his assumptions as Harry went all out with breakfast. Harry smiled beatifically at him as he put down blueberry pancakes on the table. Eggs, toast, tea, coffee, tattie scone, porridge, croissants and fresh cream and waffles were already there.

 

Tom’s eyes widened as he saw so many breakfast items and he looked at Harry in bewilderment. Harry just looked sheepish and started on his breakfast.

“Harry, love, what is this?” Tom asked in amusement. There was going all out and then there was _going all out._ They wouldn’t be able to finish all of this. This explained why Harry had asked him to stay in their room for much longer than usual.

 

Both he and Harry didn’t use much magic to prepare food, cutting with charmed knives was all fine and good, but otherwise they both liked preparing the food without it. They just put charms on them to preserve their freshness and store them for a day at most.

 

Harry just shrugged and drank his tea.

 

Tom tasted everything and each item was delicious. He knew why Harry had put in so much of effort and he will be damned if he let Harry’s hard work go in vain. The gesture brought tears to his eyes and he wiped them before Harry could see them as he was cleaning the kitchen counter.

 

Despite his best efforts, much of the food was left. He and Harry charmed them and plated the food for the next day.

 

* * *

 

After breakfast, Harry and Tom took a walk outside and spent most of their time by one of the frozen lakes, with a heating charm around them. Around one, Harry asked Tom to go the market. Tom warned Harry not to prepare lunch for ten people. Harry just rolled his eyes and didn’t answer.

 

Tom knew what would happen and didn’t bother hiding his smile. Harry had prepared Italian cuisine for their lunch. He raised an eyebrow as he saw the wine bottle on the table with the dishes.

He greeted Tom with a kiss and asked him to go and wash his hands.

 

Tom moaned as he took a bite of the chicken and Harry smiled smugly. After eating the delicious lunch [which Thank God Harry had not prepared for ten], Harry brought out the dessert and fed Tom with his hands. Tom smirked as he licked one of Harry’s fingers which made Harry yelp.

 

“You are making me wish every day should be my birthday,” Tom whispered huskily in Harry’s ears and licked his earlobe, eliciting a delicious moan from his boyfriend.

 

He felt arousal thrum in him his veins when Harry moaned. Harry’s pleasure induced voice was never failed to get a reaction out of him. Even Harry's outfit today was breathtaking. He looked ravishing in his silver-blue shirt and black trousers.  Tom leaned back and his felt his cock harden and eyes dilate as he saw Harry licking the cream from the pastry. His lion was playing with fire by doing such things.

 

“You want me to take you on this very table, sweetheart,” Tom growled at his boyfriend. “I’ll do it if that’s what you desire.”

 

Harry ducked his head and muttered something. Tom shouldn’t use that voice. Ever, that voice was sin itself.

 

“What was that, love,” Tom asked in a smoldering voice he knew made Harry weak in the knees. 

 

Harry stuttered out his reply and Tom felt he should be commended for not taking Harry’s virginity there and then.

 

“I said to wait for tonight. I want our first time to be on bed,” Harry said quietly, making sure to avoid his boyfriend’s eyes.

 

Tom got up suddenly and Harry looked at him with wide eyes, when the tall Slytherin grabbed his arm and disapparated them to his room.

 

Harry squeaked as Tom threw him on the plush duvet and straddled him. He knew he shouldn’t have teased Tom but he was just so happy.  He and Tom were together and everything was alright.

 

He let out a groan as Tom lowered himself and captured his lips in a smouldering kiss. He moaned loudly as Tom kissed him roughly and pried his lips open to thrust his tongue inside. He wriggled his toes when Tom started mapping the inside of his mouth with his talented tongue. He wrenched his mouth free from his boyfriend's as he felt his cock harden in his trousers, Tom continued to mark his neck. His hands threaded in Tom’s wavy hair to keep him in place. He wanted Tom’s mouth everywhere he could get.

 

Tom was panting by the time he was finished laving attention to his boyfriend's neck. Harry gulped as he took in Tom's aroused state. He knew he was the same as his chest was rising and falling at an incredible speed.

Tom took in Harry’s state, his neck covered in red bites, his bruised lips and dived down for another kiss. He flipped their positions and tugged Harry’s hair harshly as his tongue again battled with Harry’s for dominance. A battle Harry will lose. He always does.

 

Harry groaned as one of Tom’s hand went down and started kneading his ass. It was too much for him, he could feel Tom’s erection and knew he was again close to cumming in his pants just from Tom’s kiss. He didn't want that, it was too embarrassing.  He tried to move back, but Tom was having none of it. He tightened his hold on his neck and French kissed him.

Harry’s moans were swallowed by Tom as he did not let Harry go. He felt it when Harry came. A second later, he came too.

 

Tom let go after a minute and smiled in satisfaction at seeing the dazed look Harry was sporting. He banished their cum with a wave of his hand, but they both knew they'll have to change and wash. It was not a pleasant feeling. 

 

Harry came back from the high and looked at Tom with a beatific smile on his face. He gently maneuvered himself and laid down against his loving boyfriend.

 

The two got up after half an hour to wash themselves. After they were clean, they ate some more dessert and drank tea while sitting by the fire.

 

* * *

 

Tom was listening to the radio, sitting with his chin resting on his hand looking out at the snow covered land before him. He was again barred from entering the kitchen. He couldn’t wait for the delicious dinner and the two desserts he’ll have after.

 

He knew he loved Harry, and even after knowing everything, when nothing changed, he realized how deeply he loved him. There was love and then there was _love_. His was the latter. Harry’s very existence gave him reason to be good.

 

As soon as Harry finished, he came and dropped a kiss on Tom’s head, then made himself comfortably on their bed. Harry made himself comfortable on Tom's lap and closed his eyes. They didn’t talk much, preferring to listen to the music and feel each other. Their hands were playing with each other which made Harry giggle and Tom smirk.

 

* * *

 

Finally, it was time for dinner and also time for Tom to cut his birthday cake. Harry leaned into Tom as they walked to the kitchen, he hoped Tom would like what he had done. He looked at his boyfriend through his lashes and he halted in his tracks when he noticed the utter shock and happiness on Tom’s face.

 

He had decorated the kitchen; charmed snowflakes were falling from the ceiling and the whole kitchen was decorated with colorful ribbons. He disentangled himself from his boyfriend and nudged Tom to go in. Tom looked at him with indescribable expression, but did not let go off his hand. He pulled Harry with him and as soon as they were inside, there was a shower of ribbons and crackers  all around them.

 

Harry glanced at Tom and smiled softly as he saw the childlike happiness in those beautiful silver grey eyes.

“Happy birthday, Tom,” he said to his boyfriend.

Tom immediately turned to Harry and looked at him for a few minutes, before pulling him in for a hug. When they let go, Tom held Harry's face gently in his hands. He looked in Harry’s eyes for a minute, then gently pressed his mouth to Harry’s. The kiss was so gentle and full of love that Harry felt dizzy even though there was no lust in it.

Just Tom’s soft lips licking his and nudging his mouth open to kiss him fully. Harry did and Tom licked the insides of his mouth gently, which made him dizzy. This was so different from their usual kisses.

When Tom slowly let go, Harry had to stop himself from hugging Tom. Tom had a few tears in his eyes as he stroked his cheek reverently.

 

“Thank you, Harry. Thank you for loving me.” Tom Riddle said softly to the boy who literally held his heart in his hands; whose love was so pure and strong it had changed the destiny of whole wizarding world.

Harry nodded and moved closer and wiped the remnants of tears from his lover’s face.  “We’ll never have to cry again, Tom ,” he said with a small smile. Tom nodded and hugged Harry again.

 

Harry then stood on his tip toes and kissed his cheek before running to get his cake.  Tom's mouth watered as he recognized the scent of tiramisu. Harry had literally gone all out. 

 

Tom cut the cake while Harry sang Happy birthday for him. He gave Harry a raised brow for that, but Harry just shook his head and gestured for him to continue. Tom smiled to himself and did. He really didn’t think anyone else could understand the significance of this moment. He and Harry had never had anyone do this for them. He was still surprised Harry loved him. He made a promise to himself in that moment, that he will never let anything or anyone harm his precious. He’ll never become that man who tortured Harry with Cruciatus curse.

 

Tom fed a small piece of the cake to Harry, who in return fed him too, and covered his whole face with wine flavoured chocolate cake. Harry even licked his cheek while smirking.

“Delicious,” he said with a wink. Tom smiled mischievously while dipping his finger in the cake and licking his finger suggestively. “Delicious indeed,” he said and let go with an obscene pop. Harry turned red and muttered something along the lines of bastard. He threw his head back and laughed at Harry’s comment. He was just so… happy.

 

* * *

 

Harry and Tom ate the cake while grinning stupidly at each other. After they were done, they drank some water and sat together for a while. They wanted to remember this beautiful moment.

 

Finally, Harry got up and brought out the dinner. Tom's eyes again widened as he saw the dishes. What was Harry doing?

 

There was grilled salmon and trout, salad, cooked vegetables, pea and tomato soup, boiled rice, two kinds of bread; baguette and garlic, glazed roasted duck and roasted chicken.

Tom got up and kissed Harry on the mouth, who just smiled smugly at him.

“Love, is it your secret ambition to become a chef, you’ll succeed without a doubt,” Tom asked Harry with a smile. Harry blushed a little, but shook his head and stood on his tip toes and whispered huskily in his ear.

“I don’t think you will like me making delicious food for anyone other than you.”

Harry looked at him innocently, even though he could see his lover was trying to stop himself from grinning. He raised an eyebrow and smirked at Harry.

“What has happened to my sweet fawn, when did the lion cub grow claws?”

 

Harry burst into giggles and pulled him down to eat said food. Like morning, Tom tasted everything and he thought maybe Harry enjoyed making him moan with his delicious cooking. The fish was perfectly grilled and seasoned, the breads were crisp and soft, and the duck and chicken were exquisite. The salad was prepared very well and the soup was very nice too.

Harry fed him bits of chicken and duck himself all the while smiling lovingly at him. His sixteenth birthday was turning out to be his best.

 

After they were done, they plated the leftovers and cleaned the kitchen. Harry and he took the dessert, which was simple pudding and ice cream with them to their bedroom.

Somewhere along the way, they had started referring to both of their rooms as their bedroom.

 

They ate the dessert quietly, both knew what will happen after it.

 

After a quick visit to the bathroom, they both sat down on the bed with a heating charms around them. Harry looked at Tom from under his lashes and his heart fluttered as he saw the hunger in Tom's eyes. He knew this was it. He quietly crawled to Tom and straddled his boyfriend's lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter !
> 
> I am sorry for the delay. 
> 
> It's a good thing I had written the chapters beforehand. Enjoy !


	19. Chapter 19

Tom’s breath hitched as Harry settled himself in his lap. He felt Harry’s arms around his neck and next second Harry had pressed his lips to his in a soft kiss.

 

Harry gently licked Tom’s bottom lip and laid gentle kisses one after another on him, unwilling to stop for any reason this time. He wanted Tom to mark him as his. He wanted Tom to make him his in every way. He’d been Tom’s from birth, they were each others and nothing will ever come between them again. Harry pulled the curls on the base of Tom’s neck and was rewarded by Tom’s moans.

 

They were together and happy now, and always will be.

 

Tom’s grip tightened on Harry’s waist and he pulled him closer so they were flush against each other, Harry was going to ruin him. He bit Harry’s lip lightly and slipped his tongue inside the sweet cavern that was Harry’s mouth. Harry moaned and his grip tightened in Tom’s hair even more.

 

Tom searched the inside of Harry’s delicious mouth and felt blood rush to his cock as Harry moaned and squirmed in his lap. Harry’s moans never failed to make him hard.

 

Harry knew he should pull back a little and breath but he couldn’t find the will to do it. He didn’t want to stop kissing Tom. But when need for oxygen became too much for both the males, Harry pulled back a little, eyes half lidded and dazed with lust, chest rising and falling as he breathed in much needed air.

 

Tom was looking at Harry with unbridled lust and possessive hunger in his silver eyes. He wetted his bottom lip in anticipation as Harry closed his eyes for a minute to control his breathing. 

 

Tom knew he could see this beautiful sight forever, Harry panting and aroused, his rosy lips bruised and plump by _his_ ministrations, his pale cheeks flushed. Harry opened his eyes and whimpered as he took in Tom’s state. Hearing that lovely sound snapped something in Tom and he dived in for another heart stopping kiss, he will ruin Harry in another way. Harry will only know his love and affection. He'll love him so much that Harry will forget every bad thing.

 

Tom gently maneuvered them so he was on top of Harry who was lying on his back on dark blue sheets. Harry tugged Tom by his hair and smiled when Tom again dominated the kiss. He liked Tom’s soft lips pressed to his, he liked when Tom bit the inside of his cheek and mapped his mouth with his talented tongue. The actions only served to sent blood down to his cock and make him rock hard.

 

This time when they let go, Harry was happy in the knowledge that this time they will not just stop at hand jobs and blow jobs. He wanted Tom inside him and he wanted him now. He wanted to be connected to Tom in the most intimate way, he wanted Tom to make him his in every way. He wanted to give this gift to Tom on his birthday.

 

Tom smiled at the boy who had stolen his heart. No, who had proven that he did have a heart. He caressed Harry’s cheeks and his eyes softened as Harry leaned into the touch. Harry was so beautiful and kind. And his, only his forever. He’ll never let Harry go.

 

Tom gently lowered Harry’s trousers and Harry squirmed as he didn’t spell away their clothes this time. Next were Harry’s boxers and Tom gulped as he saw the erect cock of his Harry. He couldn’t wait to get his mouth on it. He pulled Harry up a little to take off his sweater and shirts. He whimpered as he saw Harry’s pale chest glistening in the moon light pouring in from the windows. He wanted to mark that beautiful torso, he wanted to kiss every inch of Harry and make him irrevocably his. He wanted to bite that beautiful neck and leave bruises there to show the whole world that Harry was his.

 

Tom’s hand went to his own trousers but was stopped by Harry’s hand on his arm.

 

Harry just gave Tom a sweet smile and shook his head. He then carefully took off Tom’s sweater and shirt, with Tom looking at him in wonder. Harry stilled for a minute and looked in Tom’s eyes, silently asking if he should proceed.  Tom nodded dazedly and laid down so Harry could take off his trousers and boxers too. The way Harry was behaving told Tom that he would not be the one sucking Harry off first. Their eyes met again and Harry smiled mischievously.

 

Harry wanted to bring Tom pleasure first. He wanted to feel his boyfriend’s beautiful cock in his mouth.

He couldn’t wait any longer and settled himself between Tom's legs. He took Tom’s hard cock in his hands and grinned when Tom's breath hitched in anticipation.

 

Tom closed his eyes as he felt Harry’s soft yet calloused hands on his member. He looked down, eyes half lidded and clenched his hands into the sheets when Harry winked at him before giving the tip a slow, languid lick.

 

“Fuck, Harry,” Tom exclaimed as he felt Harry’s tongue on the tip of his cock.

 

Harry smiled to himself before licking the underside of the beautiful cock of his lover. He could hear Tom’s exclamations and knew he was doing it right. He then shyly traced the thick vein before sliding his tongue in the slit.

He groaned  around the hard member when Tom’s grip in his hair tightened, bordering on painful. But it felt good, fuck, did it feel good. The taste of Tom and his long fingers clutching his hair only served to make him more aroused. It felt really really good.

 

Harry let go for a minute to take in much needed oxygen and gulped when saw the mad glint in Tom’s eyes. He felt himself harden even more. Somehow that glint didn’t scare him, it only managed to send pleasant shivers down his spine, make him light headed and fill him with happiness.

 

“You won’t be able to walk for a week, Harry,” Tom growled and closed his eyes when another wave of pleasure hit him.  Harry was trying to fit his member in his mouth as much as he could instead of talking.

 

Tom let out a few expletives as Harry worshipped his cock with his tongue. He knew he won’t last long. Harry’s warm, sweet mouth, would be his undoing. He had felt his orgasm building as soon as that wet warmth had enveloped his cock.

 

Harry closed his eyes as Tom thrusted in his mouth, he fondled his lover’s balls and didn’t let go even when he heard Tom saying he was cumming. He swallowed every bit of his lover’s essence and before he let go with an obscene pop.

Harry felt pleasant tingles run down his spine and flushed in embarrassment as he realized what he’d done. He touched his wet mouth dazedly before straightening. He could see Tom’s chest rising and falling and hoped that meant he had done a good job. He hesitantly looked at Tom to gauge his reaction.

 

Harry let out a breath he hadn’t been aware he had been holding as he took in Tom’s state and expression. Tom was looking at him with a gentle smile on his face. He looked happy. He looked content and immensely satisfied.

 

“Harry, why didn’t you let go?” Tom asked softly. He hadn't expected Harry to swallow his cum. He won’t deny that he was thrilled with the fact that Harry had take in his essence in himself. The sight of Harry swallowing his cum would forever be etched into his mind.  But still.

 

Harry just smiled sheepishly and wiped his mouth. There wasn’t really anything he could say, he had wanted every bit of Tom, so that’s why he’d not let go.

 

Before Harry could do anything else, Tom had pulled him flush against his chest and was devouring his mouth again. Harry smiled in relief as Tom licked his lips before leaving them to pepper his jaw with light kisses and bites. If Tom was so happy, he must have been good.

 

Harry groaned as Tom licked a long stripe from his jaw to ear before taking the lobe between his teeth.

 

Did it even matter if they didn’t do great ? He knew they had their whole lives to bring each other pleasure. This night will always be special because it was their first and they loved each other. Not to mention it was Tom's birthday.

 

Harry was brought out of his musings when Tom again captured his lips in a searing kiss.

 

Tom threaded his fingers through Harry’s soft hair while his tongue ravished Harry’s mouth. It thrilled him to taste himself on Harry’s tongue, and the taste only served to make him even more possessive. Everything of Harry’s was his, just like he was Harry’s. They were each other’s and nothing else mattered.

 

Tom caressed Harry’s back with one hand while the other had a firm grip on the slender waist. He let his hand wander down and squeezed Harry’s delectable ass, an act sure to bring out even more arousing sounds from his lover.

 

His boyfriend didn’t disappoint him.

 

Harry moaned loudly and bit the inside of his cheek when Tom pinched the right cheek after he’d kneaded it enough, laved attention to it.

 

Harry broke the kiss to bite Tom’s neck before licking the bruised area to sooth the pain, a new kind of fire had awakened in him after Tom's ministrations. Tom turned his head to the side give him more access.

Tom’s hand on his ass had felt like heaven. His cock had twitched when Tom had pinched it his ass cheek,  the action sending pleasure through his veins. He hoped Tom would give his ass the same treatment he gave his neck usually.

 

Harry whimpered as he imagined that and Tom wrenched his boyfriend from his neck to kiss him again. Harry, in his pleasure induced state had forgotten his boyfriend was an accomplished legilimens and that he’d been broadcasting his thoughts out loud.

 

_Merlin, Harry, I will worship every inch of you._

 

Tom kissed Harry this time gently, trying to rein in his urges. Hearing that from Harry had only strengthened his resolve. Harry had no idea how much he wanted the same, he wanted to kiss and leave marks not only on his boyfriend’s glorious ass but everywhere. Be it his legs, his chest, his back,his shoulders. Harry would make pretty sounds and that was a good thing in his book. Not to mention it would bring both of them immense pleasure and satisfaction. 

 

When this time Tom let go of his boyfriend’s mouth, Harry automatically laid down on his back on the bed. He glared at him for pinching his cheek to which Tom just quirked a brow.

“Don’t pretend you didn’t like it, love." Tom grinned evilly and Harry whined. "That was nothing compared to what I will do when I get my mouth on that sweet ass,” Tom relished as Harry turned red and averted his eyes. Tom shook his head fondly and his mouth watered as he saw Harry’s cock standing proudly. It was his turn now.

 

Tom took the delicious cock in his hands and stroked it to full hardness till a small bead of cum formed on the slit. Harry was an incoherent mess and was only capable of groaning and as he felt Tom’s hands on his member, stroking him.

 

“Tom,” Harry screamed when Tom swallowed him all at once. He was hypnotized by the sight in front of him. Tom Riddle on his knees, his cock in Tom’s mouth and Tom looking at him with adoration and love.

 

Harry yelped as Tom spanked his thigh and urged him to move. Embarrassed with himself, he started thrusting slowly and closed his eyes as he felt Tom’s tongue licking his cock. He felt his orgasm building up and knew it wouldn’t be long before he came.

Tom knew his own cock was starting to get back up again but he couldn’t stop. Harry felt so good in his mouth, he could tell Harry was about to come and he touched his boyfriend’s balls, knowing the action would make Harry cum instantly.

Harry came with loud shout of Tom’s name.

 

Tom swallowed Harry’s release and let go with a pop that sounded too loud in the quiet room. He looked at Harry and smirked at his boyfriend who was flushed down to his waist, his eyes half lidded and dazed. Harry looked well and truly fucked. Okay, not truly.

 

“That was amazing,” Tom said while wiping his mouth and licking off his fingers. Harry whimpered and closed his eyes, unable to handle what he was seeing. It was too erotic of a sight to see Tom licking his essence from his fingers.

 

When Harry opened his eyes, he was greeted by the beautiful sight of Tom above him, bracing himself on his hands.

 

“Last chance, Harry, there will be no going back after this. I won’t stop even if you beg me.” Harry nodded dazedly as he saw the resolve in those beautiful eyes. “Yes. I am ready. I don’t want you to stop, no matter what.” He gave Tom a soft smile who caressed his cheek before leaning down and capturing his lips in a tender kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for the late update. 
> 
> It seems this has been happening a lot lately. I'll try to get the next chapter out without a month delay. 
> 
> I hope the chapter was enjoyable and thanks for reading !


End file.
